Härteprüfung nach Mohs
by TotemundTabu
Summary: Lo amava tanto da impazzire. Si sarebbe strappato la pelle di dosso, fosse servito, si sarebbe buttato nelle fiamme. E non sapeva come del semplice desiderio di possesso si fosse trasformato nella peggiore di tutte le dipendenze. Non avrebbe potuto scegliere la droga come i suoi coetanei? No, ovvio. Roderich Edelstein. PruAus, GerIta. Accenni SpAus e RomaBel.


**Härteprüfung nach Mohs**

Lo stava divorando.

Lo sentiva.

Bruciante, osceno.

I muscoli tesi, duri, pesanti come il marmo, lo stringevano fino a fargli male. Quelle mani sembravano comprimerlo in una tagliola rovente.

-Lasciami… - ringhiava, debolmente.

Quel fil di voce che gli era uscito si era frantumato nell'aria senza sortire effetto, mentre la morsa di Gilbert si faceva sempre più salda.

Roderich rimaneva rigido, mordendosi i denti con tanta forza che credette di spezzarseli, serrando gli occhi per lo sforzo.

-Esci, esci, mi fai…

Sussultò, avvertendo il corpo sopra di lui ignorare le sue richieste. Il gusto amaro dell'umiliazione gli invase la bocca.

Grugniva, quello, come una bestia fuori dalla grazia di Dio, come Orlando senza senno.

Roderich non sapeva più cosa tentare di fare, così bloccato, a gattoni, con le mani tenute saldamente da quelle dell'altro, con quell'erezione pulsante che gli dava fuoco alle viscere.

I calci non erano serviti che ad aumentare il dolore e parlare non aveva sortito effetti; così si ritrovava lì, annaspante, tra coperte troppo sudate e con un altro corpo fuso nel suo.

Gli tremò il labbro, quando alla memoria si affacciarono quelle prime note.

-Ti ho detto di lasciarmi.

Senza sapere da dove prese le forze, si voltò e disarcionò Gilbert, che cadde rovinosamente a terra. Imprecò, massaggiandosi il fondoschiena, che aveva avuto un brutale rendez-vous col parquet dell'appartamento.

-Ma porca la Miseria, Rod, che cazzo ti salta in mente? Mi hai fatto un male cane!

-Prendilo come un contrappasso. – sbottò, passandosi la mano sulla fronte umida per il sudore.

-Ma che cazzo ti è passato per l'anticamera del cervello!

-Non urlare. – gli intimò, glaciale, per poi alzarsi dal letto e dedicarsi alla ricerca degli occhiali, che erano stati poco gentilmente silurati via poco tempo prima dalla furia di Gilbert.

Il suddetto aprì un paio di volte la bocca, biascicò qualcosa e poi tacque. Era rimasto senza parole: evento più unico che raro e comunque di breve durata.

Roderich si godette i pochi attimi di silenzio concessogli: trovò gli occhiali, si rimise la camicia bianca, si massaggiò i polsi doloranti e passò in rassegna la stanza per ritrovare i pantaloni e la biancheria.

Com'era che, quando quello lo spogliava, un appartamentino di pochi metri quadri diventava il triangolo delle Bermuda? Ah, eccoli, praticamente sotto il letto…

-Ma ti sei bevuto il cervello?!

Ecco, fine della pace.

Roderich portò lentissimamente gli occhi sull'altro, fissandolo con quella sorta di quieta esasperazione con cui si fissa un bambino capriccioso.

-Non puoi saltarmi addosso quando ti pare, Gil. Non sono il tuo lunapark e non sono tenuto a subire le conseguenze dei tuoi picchi di testosterone.

-E non bastava dirlo?

-È quello che ho fatto. – sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

Gilbert arrossì, trovandosi di fronte ad una tanto sfacciata evidenza, non trovò di meglio che difendersi con un balbettio impiastricciato di fastidio ed offesa – Ti è sempre piaciuto, non vedo che problema ci fosse stavolta.

-Che non mi andava.

-Ah! Scusi, non mi ero accorto che avesse il ciclo, vossignoria.

Roderich roteò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò la testa.

Notò con fastidio che, rimettendosi i boxer, li aveva macchiati appena con qualche goccia di sangue, ma decise di lasciar perdere. Infilò anche i pantaloni e poi sorpassò il letto e Gilbert, prese la porta e si diresse verso il piccolo salottino – o quello spazio che osavano chiamare tale – per sedersi al pianoforte.

Il platinatissimo amante lo fissò, sconcertato, cogli occhi a palla e, se fosse stato un cartoon, di sicuro si sarebbe ritrovato con la mascella srotolata fino a terra.

-No-non devi dirmi niente?

Roderich, che aveva appena sollevato il coperchio del pianoforte e spostato la piccola pezza messa sopra i tasti, concesse uno sguardo francamente disinteressato all'altro.

-Del tipo?

-Sei una checca isterica, lo sai, vero?

-C'è di peggio al mondo. – fece spallucce e cercò con la mente prima che con lo sguardo i tasti che desiderava.

Le aveva sentite, le aveva sentite.

Eccole, quelle note.

Gilbert Beilschmidt odiava tre cose nella vita: essere ignorato, non essere al centro dell'attenzione, che qualcuno non gli… per amor di sintesi, essere ignorato. Ed ignorarlo era esattamente quello che Roderich stava facendo.

E la cosa non gli piaceva. Per nulla.

-Vuoi… - tentò di attirarlo - …ehm, sono quasi le sette.

-Cena pure, se desideri. – rispose, laconico come era quando studiava.

Roderich Edelstein era il rampollo di un'agiata famiglia austriaca, il che comportava che fosse stato educato secondo una rigidissima, austera, perfino arcaica etichetta da élite, era cortese con chiunque, estremamente aggraziato ed incredibilmente garbato. Un manuale sul bon-ton versione antropomorfa.

Ma, quando c'entrava il pianoforte, Roderich diventava un altro: si concentrava in quei tasti, si smarriva in immagini della sua mente, e ciò che rimaneva nel mondo esterno degli umani era un cafone noncurante che si esprimeva a monosillabi.

-Non mangi?

...e assolutamente intollerante verso i seccatori.

-Cenerò più tardi, dev'esserci un avanzo di Linzer nella credenza.

Gilbert, all'ennesima risposta algida, esplose.

-Bipolare che non sei altro!

-Non sai nemmeno cosa vuol dire. – gli fece notare Roderich, senza separare sguardo e mente da quella tastiera, che percorreva con il suo tocco deciso ed aggraziato.

Quel tocco che non aveva riservato a lui.

Gilbert si scoprì geloso di uno strumento musicale.

-Quattrocchi!

E qui l'austriaco sollevò lo sguardo e fu costretto a prestare attenzione all'altro.

-Ma sei all'asilo?

Montò di rabbia, si avvicinò e chiuse brutalmente il coperchio del pianoforte; Roderich dovette fare uno scatto felino per non ritrovarsi monco.

-Guardami quando ti parlo.

-Per essere pignoli, stai sbraitando.

-Si può sapere che ti ho fatto?

-Non avevo voglia, Gil. – sospirò – Non mi risulta che sia un obbligo fare sesso.

-Ti è sempre piaciuto.

-Non, ne, ho, voglia. – scandì, irritato – Inoltre, senza offesa, ma non trovi di essere un poco irrispettoso? L'ultima volta mi hai lasciato delle ecchimosi a dir poco vistose. Sono dovuto andare al lavoro bardato come un turco e fuori ci sono trenta gradi centigradi.

-Mi stai facendo questa menata intergalattica per due succhiotti? – si sentì cadere le braccia.

-È metaforico, Gil.

-Metaforico un cazzo, è una scusa. – strillò di nuovo – Hai altro per la testa e non vuoi dirmi che cazzo sia,

Roderich aveva quasi dimenticato quanto acuta diventasse la voce dell'amante, quando si irritava e si dava al turpiloquio. Aggrottò la fronte per il fastidio, poi, flemmatico, risollevò il coperchio della tastiera.

-Lasciami suonare un poco.

Sembrava quasi una richiesta, nelle parole, ma il tono fermo indicava un'affermazione che non ammetteva repliche. Gilbert gonfiò le guance come un bambino, strinse i pugni e abbandonò la stanza, camminando calcando come se marciasse.

Dopo pochi attimi, un acuto stridio squarciò l'aria dell'appartamento.

-E comunque! – tuonò, ricomparendogli davanti – E' solo una normalissima crostata!

Roderich non gli diede la soddisfazione di concedergli uno sguardo, continuando a suonare – No, nella linzer ci sono le nocciole tritate, nella pastafrolla comune manca.

Gilbert gesticolò nervosamente, stritolò un collo immaginario e poi si mise in cucina.

* * *

Ok, non gli era andata granché bene quella sera.

Aveva tentato di cuocersi un hamburger – "mpf! Cosa ci vuole? Ci riesce qualsiasi cretino americano!" – nel forno a microonde, ma non aveva calcolato che la pellicola sopra andasse tolta, invece che fusa sopra. Siccome ingoiare quella deliziosa salsa alla plastica non sembrava consigliabile, ma sprecare cibo compariva al terzo posto della top ten per irritare Roderich, Gilbert decise di lanciare l'exbovino fuori dalla finestra, pregando che il cane dei vicini fosse più stupido di lui.

A quel punto, aveva aperto il frigorifero, sperando nella comparsa miracolosa di qualche avanzo o cibo che richiedesse solo di essere riscaldato, preferibilmente senza complicazioni.

Non era come Roderich, non aveva quello che gli inglesi chiamano "sweet tooth" per cui, per quanto suonasse allettante l'idea di vendicarsi dell'amante sottraendogli la torta-cena, la cosa non gli suonava abbastanza appetibile. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe mangiato salato pure a colazione… e lo faceva, in effetti.

A quel punto, si era diretto in salotto di nuovo e, con nonchalance e un malriuscito tono ammiccante da tombeur, aveva proposto a Roderich di uscire a cena.

"No, grazie." aveva risposto.

Al che, Gilbert Beilschmidt aveva preso le chiavi, il portafoglio ed era uscito di casa sbattendo la porta come se dovesse scardinarla.

Si era diretto, senza troppe remore, sotto casa di Francis.

Francis, che invano tentava ancora dopo anni di spiegargli che il suo nome fosse François, era un ragazzo francese che aveva conosciuto mentre si trovava a Berlino per, ufficialmente, motivi di studio.

Francis e Gilbert non si somigliavano granché.

Se il primo era alto, atletico e affascinante, Gilbert era magrolino e piuttosto basso. Il francese aveva poi un gran successo, sentimentalmente, forse per il fascino dei lunghi capelli biondo principe delle favole, forse per gli occhi magnetici, forse per l'accento francese che ammorbidiva la voce naturalmente roca; Gilbert, invece, era piuttosto inesperto, nonostante tendesse a presentarsi con l'aria spavalda da seduttore più abile dell'universo.

Francis studiava storia dell'arte, Gilbert fingeva di studiare scienze politiche.

Francis ascoltava cantautrici strappalacrime, Gilbert gruppi gothic metal finlandesi dai nomi impronunciabili.

Francis era allergico a fast-food, televisione e grasso corporeo, tra gli hobbies di Gilbert comparivano maratone di Will&Grace con porzioni magnum di patatine fritte e kebap, ovviamente spaparanzati a stella marina sul divano di casa senza alcuna sorta di senso di colpa verso le vene ostruite dal colesterolo.

Ma Francis era il migliore amico di Gilbert.

Anzi, l'unico vero, se escludeva il suo fratellino minore, che elencare tra gli amici lo faceva sentire più penoso che se avesse detto di averne solo uno.

Suonò il citofono e, alla risposta, ordinò al suo amico di scendere per una birra.

Non che ci fosse bisogno di convincerlo, ma quando il francese sentì aggiungere "offro io!" capì che doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave.

Si ritrovarono seduti al solito tavolone ligneo della birreria del parco del Tiergarten. L'aria era ferocemente calda per una sera tedesca, non trovava tregua nemmeno nell'accenno di brezza che accompagnava la luna.

Il vociare allegro di tutte le persone attorno non corrispondeva ai pregiudizi sui tedeschi, né le due amiche che, più con divertimento che con malizia, stavano ballando su uno dei tavoloni accanto ai due. Una canzone americana riempiva l'aria.

Anche un bambino di sei anni si era avvicinato per ballare, era caduto e, quando qualcuno aveva provato ad aiutarlo, si era alzato da solo, come un vero soldatino.

Gilbert, già un po' brillo dopo il primo boccale, sorrise.

-Perché quella faccia? – chiese, divertito, l'amico.

-Pensavo a mio padre.

-Come sta?

-E chi lo sente… - borbottò, sorridendo, come se la tristezza non riuscisse a dipingere la propria presenza sul volto – Quando ero piccolo e venivamo al parco, mi ripeteva sempre che ero fortunato a non essere cresciuto col muro.

-Sempre discorsi allegri, lui. – ironizzò – A proposito di muro, Ludwig come sta? Ha finalmente deciso di dirglielo?

Gilbert buttò in gola l'ultimo sorso della pinta e fece segno alla cameriera di portargliene un'altra.

Si avvicinò al francese – Di', Francis, se tu avessi visto tuo fratello silurato fuori di casa dopo aver ammesso che gli piacevano i ragazzi, diresti al tuo vecchio "senti, papà, anche a me piace la stessa sponda del fiume"?

Francis sollevò le sopracciglia, - No, in effetti, no.

-Ecco.

-Ma non è fidanzato?

-Pfft! – e sollevò il braccio, piegandolo all'indietro come se dovesse gettare qualcosa – Ma figurati, è ancora perso per quel ragazzino che, manco a dirlo, non si accorgerebbe di nulla nemmeno se se lo ritrovasse nel letto.

Sospirò, intenerito – Ah, i liceali!

-Già, quando un compito di matematica era il vero dramma della vita.

-Immagino che, quindi, grand'uomo, il tuo problema concerni i massimi sistemi. – gli dedicò un'ammiccata derisoria – Parla, su, che ha fatto stavolta?

-Non lo so… - sospirò – E' chiuso in sé stesso.

Francis si allungò verso Gilbert, invadendo il tavolo, e sussurrò, con aria segreta – Si chiama "introspezione" e, ti dirò, l'ha sempre avuta.

-No, imbecille! – sbottò – E' diverso. Pensa sempre a qualcos'altro…

-Mh.

-… o qualcun altro.

_-Merde_.

-Precisamente.

Il francese si grattò il naso e massaggiò il mento, con quel giovane accenno di barba non rasata, come se potesse assorbire la conoscenza dalla propria pelle.

-Capisco perché tu sia ricorso allo stratega dell'amore, ma non so abbastanza del tuo ragazzo per esprimere un'opinione seria.

-Oh, avanti! – sbottò – Io non so cosa fare: le ho provate tutte, sesso compreso, ma nulla.

-Sai che il sesso non è un sostituto di una conversazione, vero?

-Adesso sei diventato una femmina?

-Nulla è più afrodisiaco di una buona conversazione, _mon chére_. – dichiarò, trionfante, per poi tornare serio – No, detto francamente, se ha un problema vero, non è col sesso e lo dimenticherà. Forse ha davvero qualcosa in testa, perché non provi a chiederglielo?

-Gliel'ho chiesto! – gridò, in sua difesa.

Francis sollevò un sopracciglio, dubbioso.

-Gli hai chiesto perché era pensieroso?

-Esatto!

-…non è che gli hai chiesto perché non gli andava di fare sesso? – azzardò.

Gilbert sbatté le palpebre – C'è differenza?

-Sei un cretino.

-Con "cretino" intendi, "insensibile e virile maschio alfa della coppia"?

-No, con "cretino" intendo proprio "cretino". Sei gay, cazzo, dovresti saperlo che anche gli uomini hanno dei sentimenti!

-E' il pregiudizio time su Francia Channel?

-Non pensi che sia la tua mancanza di attenzione ai sentimenti il motivo per cui voi due ancora non siete ufficialmente niente più che due compagni di letto?

Si grattò la nuca – Non c'entra… è che non ci va di impegnarci.

-Certo certo. – portò lo sguardo su alcune ragazze nei tavoli vicini, soprattutto su una brunetta con l'aria da scolaretta innocentina.

Gilbert teneva lo sguardo basso, fisso nella birra dorata, come se il riflesso potesse comunicargli qualche rivelazione.

-Pensi che mi tradisca?

-No... – rispose, annoiato, continuando un lento gioco di sguardi con la fanciulla – Non credo.

Sorrise, automaticamente. Involontariamente, inavvertitamente.

-Non state davvero insieme, quindi se gli interessasse qualcuno, te lo direbbe, no?

E poi si sentì sprofondare.

Il petto improvvisamente vuoto.

Come la tasca dei pantaloni, quando tastò, in cerca del portafogli, per pagare le birre.

* * *

Roderich Edelstein non era una persona paziente.

Era educato, per cui riusciva a sfoderare un linguaggio forbito e pacato anche quando avrebbe voluto rinchiudere l'interlocutore in una vergine di Norimberga, ma era, nonostante le apparenze, piuttosto irritabile.

Soprattutto quando qualcuno gli faceva perdere tempo o non svolgeva i propri compiti nel modo migliore e più rapido possibile.

Roderich odiava gli sprechi, le persone rumorose, ed essere interrotto.

Poteva trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa: dallo studio al pianoforte, soprattutto il pianoforte!, come di una partita a carte. Nessuno doveva osare interromperlo.

Quando suonò il campanello, era immerso nella vasca da bagno.

Il trillio gli parve un pugnale e decise di ignorarlo: allungò le gambe, si spostò un poco e immerse la testa nell'acqua fresca. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi avvolto nella deliziosa pace di quell'acqua amica.

Non come quella dei laghi o dei mari.

Quell'acqua era affettuosa, come una madre.

Appena gli mancò l'aria, riemerse, annaspando senza timore ma con uno stremo sereno.

Un'altra pugnalata; chiunque fosse al citofono non smetteva di suonare.

Si arrese: un asciugamano alla vita, le ciabatte ai piedi , inforcò gli occhiali ed era in ingresso.

Quando aprì la porta si trovò davanti la versione upgrade di uno spettacolo noto: Gilbert ubriaco, e fin qui, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, già visto, ma con un inedito terrore dipinto sul volto.

-Sembri devastato. – constatò - Cosa ti è successo?

Non servì una risposta, Roderich dimenticò ogni irritazione e trasalì.

Gilbert aveva preso le chiavi prima di uscire, ne era certo, perché aveva attaccato un piccolo pulcino antistress, che faceva un rumore molto riconoscibile quando veniva preso in mano, specie se stritolato nella morsa irata di chi sta uscendo di casa sbattendo la porta.

-Ti hanno derubato? Oh mio Dio, stai bene, vero? Vero?

L'improvviso moto di affetto non stimolava Gilbert a dire esattamente la verità.

Era così raro vedere negli occhi violacei dell'austriaco della preoccupazione così grossa.

-Erano… erano, insomma, non sono riuscito a fermarli…

-Meno male che non hai fatto qualcosa di stupido come una rissa! – sospirò – Ti avrebbero massacrato, non oso immaginarlo.

Sembrava pensare ad alta voce, era visibilmente nel panico.

Il suo sguardo correva su tutto il corpo dell'altro, come per assicurarsi della sua integrità. Il cuore, di solito così quieto, aveva accelerato come un animaletto impazzito.

Gilbert gli mise le mani sulle spalle ancora bagnate. Caldo contro freddo.

Inchiodò gli occhi in quelli dell'altro.

-Dolcezza, va tutto bene.

-Non chiamarmi "dolcezza. - sibilò - E non farmi prendere altri spaventi.

Ancora una volta, una supplica che suonava come un ordine.

Per Gilbert, Roderich era ogni eccesso insieme: glaciale come la morte e ardente come il sesso, era Eros e Thanatos… e una feroce passione, per l'arte, in realtà, non per lui.

Forse per gli occhi viola, gli aveva spesso ricordato Cleopatra, quando si scagliava contro Cesare, dopo la distruzione della biblioteca, sconvolta dall'affronto fatto non a lei ma alla cultura. Sensuale nella furia piena di contegno. Il suo amante – come altro chiamarlo? Non erano fidanzati, non erano niente - si incendiava più per un'opera che per un bacio.

Sì, in fondo, non c'era da sorprendersi che al sesso avesse preferito mettersi al pianoforte. Era proprio da lui…

-Non ti preoccupare.

-Sei sicuro di star bene? – chiese, ancora, però ricomponendosi.

-Sì sì…

Roderich assunse un'espressione accigliata – Però… non è proprio da te non reagire. Eri ubriaco?

Un brivido di terrore, temendo di essere smascherato, percorse la schiena del berlinese.

-Un po'.

-Verso le nove ha chiamato tuo fratello. – cambiò argomento – Ha detto che vorrebbe vederti domani, se hai un attimo di tempo.

-Poi gli scrivo allora!

Si sedette sul divano e, sentendosi osservato, alzò gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo corrucciato di Roderich.

-Che c'è?

-Niente. – mentì, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Si mosse come per andarsene, ma non aveva una reale destinazione, era solo imbarazzato, quindi prese coraggio e improvvisò.

-Non ho… non ho mangiato, alla fine. Ho suonato finora e poi ho fatto un bagno…

-Cioè mi sono perso l'occasione di fare sesso nella doccia?

Lo ignorò, proseguendo – …vuoi qualcosa?

Gilbert gli dedicò un sorriso largo, sincero, con tutti i denti in bella vista, come un tenero squaletto.

-Pappa!

L'austriaco non gli mostrò il suo, timido, quasi impercettibile.

-Ho della frolla a riposo nel frigo, ora la stendo, faccio dei biscotti per domani e te ne porto qualcuno…

-Ci vorrà tanto?

-Una mezz'ora. – si accorse della lieve delusione – Ma, se vuoi, posso farti aumentare l'appetito mentre cuociono.

-E' una proposta oscena? – fece per scattare in avanti, ma venne placcato.

-Aspetta che li stenda e accenda il forno! – lo rimproverò, vagamente divertito – Se no, non funziona!

Gilbert sembrò convinto e acconsentì, ma non prima di aver trattato un poco.

-Come li fai?

L'austriaco scosse la testa, dirigendosi in cucina – Guarda che lo so come ti piacciono.

Marmellata, di ciliegie della foresta nera, naturalmente.

Niente cioccolato, a Gilbert non piaceva.

Un poco di bacca di vaniglia nell'impasto era il tocco segreto, ma Roderich si guardava bene dal rivelarglielo, perché sapeva che, a quel punto, avrebbe negato che gli piacessero, solo perché era convinto che la vaniglia fosse eccessivamente dolce. Pregiudizi, ne era pieno.

Come un bambino.

Roderich stese la pasta e mise un tocco abbondante di marmellata al centro del soffice giallo, poi infornò. Lui avrebbe mangiato la linzertorte, per non sprecarla.

Adorava cucinare.

Solo i dolci, in verità, il resto non lo esaltava. Ma i dolci… i dolci erano il suo modo di rilassarsi.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto chiedere "ma come? Non è il piano?", e Roderich avrebbe provato immensa pietà. L'arte non è rilassarsi, non è riposo, ma tensione, spasmo, streben.

L'arte è osare.

L'arte è furia. La tempesta.

E, dopo la tempesta, dopo che aveva tradotto in piccoli frammenti di suono tutte le parole che mai avrebbe osato proferire, allora si metteva in cucina, prendeva zucchero, farina, uova e non pensava a nient'altro che al profumo che avrebbe invaso la cucina.

E al sorriso di chi avrebbe assaggiato.

"Ho provato a fare la sacher… Mi dici come ti sembra?"

Una fitta al cuore.

"E' buonissima, Rod! – la voce cristallina e bassa insieme – Poi lo sai, con tutto questo cioccolato, nulla può non essere delizioso!"

Il petto che si spaccava mentre i ricordi si insinuavano.

Si morse le labbra. Fino ad inciderle.

-Posso avere anche del latte?

Si risvegliò, sentendo quell'urlo dalla sala. Si accorse appena in tempo che i dodici minuti di cottura erano quasi terminati.

-Come i bambini… - commentò, a voce bassa, ma abbastanza alta perché Gilbert lo sentisse.

Si era dimenticato della promessa sveltina, poco male.

Roderich non era davvero in vena.

-Tiralo fuori all'ult…

-"…imo, così rimane freddissimo". – completò, quasi cantilenando, divertito – Lo so, lo so…

Gilbert sorrise, affondando il viso nelle spalle, come se l'altro potesse vederlo dall'altra stanza.

-Lo so che lo sai. – bofonchiò.

E si chiese se Francis avesse ragione, se avesse senso fingere di non volere quel "di più", dato che, non appena si affacciava all'orizzonte, si ritrovava a sorridere come uno sciocco.

Roderich comparve davanti a lui con un vassoio in mano.

Un piattino con le delikatessen, un gigantesco bicchiere di latte e una piccola tazzina con caffè.

"Tieni a qualcuno quando ti ricordi come gli piace il caffè." aveva detto una volta Francis.

-Rod. – si voltò – Quello che piace a te si chiama Maria Theresia o Mariloman?

* * *

Ripugnanza.

Il circo dei nostri umori, dei morsi, dei gemiti.

La nostra ridicola danza boho che si protrae all'infinito, perché siamo due codardi e preferiamo non dare un nome per non subire le conseguenze di una definizione. E, tuttavia, non vogliamo interrompere il gioco.

Ora sono qui, con la mano appoggiata sul palmo, reggendomi sui gomiti e ti osservo dormire.

Quando dormi, sei silenzio. Finalmente muto, senza lo strazio dei tuoi acuti affilati come i tuoi canini.

Giocherello con le dita, percorrendoti il naso.

Ti sfioro le labbra.

"Sarà solo una notte, solo una, mettiamolo in chiaro."

Oh, chiarissimo.

Come siamo arrivati a questo punto?

Come siamo passati dal malsopportarci, sibilandoci vicendevoli insulti, in nome della necessità di dividere l'affitto, a quel bacio, contro la parete, in cui sembrava dovessi risucchiarmi la vita?

"Perché mi fai una lavanda gastrica ogni volta che mi baci?"

"Cannibalismo."

Il perlaceo odore del sesso, il persistente aroma dello spasmo, mi nausea.

Lo sento ovunque, anche dopo mille docce, come se mi avesse intaccato dentro e io marcissi senza accorgermene.

Prendo una delle tue sigarette.

Inspiro, vivo. Tra le mie dita da pianista quasi stona.

Ziganov. Zingaro. Gitano. Carmen.

Ma perché tutto mi riconduce sempre a lui, te compreso?

Perché non riesco a guardare i tuoi colori senza notare che non sono i suoi?

Germania, Spagna… due antipodi. Già.

Ma io una volta ad ognuno sono appartenuto e fuso all'uno o all'altro, come non fossi altro che aria, che passa da un polmone all'altro, senza differenza.

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi: si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre __battit de l'aile et s'envola_...

"Non puoi aspettarti che le cose sopravvivano in eterno."

Scusa, sai, se avevo dimenticato che le coppie hanno le date di scadenza come lo yogurt.

Scusa, se dopo insistenze e pressioni sul credere alla Nostra fiaba, tu hai deciso che non era più il caso- pessimo tempismo, vero?

"Roderich, forza, apri questa maledetta porta!"

"Non stai nemmeno piangendo, Roderich, avanti!"

Non stavo piangendo?

Interessante.

Sì, non stavo piangendo.

Ero talmente a pezzi che probabilmente i miei occhi e il mio cervello non comunicavano.

"Prenditelo."

"Ma te l'ho regalato io."

"Prenditelo."

Volevo avessi almeno la decenza di portarti via i tuoi relitti.

Cosa avrei dovuto fare: vivere in un mausoleo di un vecchio "noi"?

Non sono il tuo dannato Walhalla.

Te, la tua musica, il suono dannato della tua voce. Antonio. Sparisci.

Antonio.

Come Vivaldi, come Boroni, come Salieri.

Antonio, che sei sempre musica.

Antonio, che non sei come Gilbert.

Guardalo, qui… lui è così silenzioso, come una foresta.

Tu, invece, sei come il mare: anche di notte, il suono del tuo respiro mi sommerge in un vincolo indissolubile.

Gilbert è rumore e poi silenzio; tu sei una costante melodia.

E, anche ora che non sei qui, ostinato indugia il ricordo di te sulla soglia del mio cuore.

Mi possiedi, anche ora che mi hai buttato via.

"Una notte ancora, ok, ci sta, ma poi basta."

Gil, invece… voleva mettermi via e ancora non ci riesce.

"Non stiamo insieme."

"Non ci tengo."

"Ah…"

Come siamo arrivati a questo?

A me, in un letto, con qualcuno, che sorrido al suo pensiero, ma che continuo a sentire il segno di dove si è rotto il cuore?

"Saremo eterni, Rod."

"Una notte e basta."

Affondo la faccia nelle mani. Cosa non va nella mia testa?

Quale tumore sta divorando la mia area del buon senso?

E pensare che, quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, sembrava tutto così improbabile. Oddio, non che ora non sembri ridicolo.

"Ehi, stai guardando gli annunci?"

Mi voltai, lento, come al mio solito.

"A dir la verità, speravo di trovare una piantina dell'edificio… mi sono smarrito."

Ti scappò una risata isterica e pungente.

"Ma come parli? "Smarrito"? Cos'hai? Cinque anni?"

Mi morsi l'interno della guancia, trattenendo la rabbia. Mi allontanai dalla grossa bacheca di sughero e presi il primo corridoio a destra.

A caso.

Dopo pochi attimi, sentii la tua mano stringere il mio polso.

Contatto umano, senza conoscersi. Quasi non sembravi tedesco.

Lo trovai dolce, capii solo dopo che dipendeva dalla tua avventatezza.

"Di là c'è solo il bagno delle ragazze, che aula cerchi?"

Il mondo rallentò d'improvviso.

"Quella di paleografia musicale."

"Certo! – e dopo un attimo di pausa - … di che cosa, scusa?"

Mi accompagnasti per i corridoi, prendendomi in giro, perché si vedeva che ero fuoriposto, come una goccia di olio nell'acqua.

Mi stavi facendo segno di saluto con la mano, dopo avermi parcheggiato davanti all'aula.

Esitai.

Sentivo ancora i polsi inteneriti dal tepore del tuo tocco.

"Ascolta! – ti voltasti – Tu cerchi un compagno d'affitto?"

E cominciò qualcosa di strano: litigate a cui però nessuno dei due voleva rinunciare. Tu che critichi il mio disordine, io la tua maleducazione, tu che guardi i porno al massimo volume ma ti lamenti se suono il piano… e ti lamenti ma poi mi ascolti ed, ascoltandomi, sdraiato sul divano, ti addormenti. E io che mi chiedo cosa sogni.

Io che ti guardo, mentre ci provi con l'ennesimo ragazzino anonimo.

Io che mi tengo stretti al volto i miei occhiali…

Tu che, ubriaco per l'ennesima volta, mi citofoni perché non riesci a fare le scale della palazzina.

E io scendo. E io apro. E ti appoggio alla mia spalla.

"Odori di zucchero a velo."

E tu che mi metti con le spalle contro il muro, chiudendomi le vie di fuga con le braccia, e mi baci.

Non mi piace, come baci.

Detesto i tuoi baci: invasivi, violenti, brutali; che poi sono ciò che mi piace del modo in cui facciamo sesso. Viva la coerenza, giusto?

"Sarà solo una notte, solo una, mettiamolo in chiaro."

E i tuoi baci che percorrevano la mia pelle, Gil, sembravano ustioni.

Così diverso, da quando riuscivo a sciogliermi in quelli di Antonio. Lui avvolgeva tutto, come il mare.

Il mare… mi fa paura il mare, Gil.

Rimani per sempre terra. Non posso volere di nuovo il mare.

Mugoli un po' e arricci il naso, poi ti sistemi. Hai l'aria beata e mi chiedo cosa sogni.

Trascino lo sguardo fino al cellulare – lo so, adesso mi accecherò – chissà che ora è … accidenti, perché questi schermi dannati sono così lumino… le quattro e trenta?

Sbuffo.

Non mi riaddormenterò mai, mi conosco.

E cosa faccio ora, sveglio per tre ore, da solo?

"Pensami sempre, pensami sempre… non voglio che pensi a nessun altro."

Non potrei mai.

"Tu mi appartieni."

Ci sto provando da troppo.

Passo di nuovo le dita sopra il volto di Gilbert, tracciandone i limiti sgraziati, le linee indomite, gli angoli acuti.

Gil… perché non ti svegli?

* * *

Ludwig stava aspettando.

Il caldo denso fremeva nell'aria, friniva quasi. Non ricordava un'estate così calda, da… mai, in effetti.

Diede un'ennesima occhiata all'orologio, infinitamente paziente, per poi tornare a protestare, solo mentalmente, contro il riscaldamento globale.

Mentre rifletteva sulla possibilità di convincere i suoi genitori ad installare dei pannelli solari, la figura del fratello si materializzò ai suoi occhi. Ludwig sorrise sollevato.

-Gil, era ora!

-Tranquillo, fratellino! – esclamò – Non sai che il sole non è mai in ritardo?

-Tanto per cominciare, la frase corretta è "ma come può un piccolo orologio sapere ciò che fa il gran sole d'oro?". – e dopo il tono enciclopedico inserì quello di rimproverò – E poi, sei stato tu a decidere l'orario!

-Sono stato trattenuto! – si giustificò.

Ludwig si massaggiò le tempie – Sì, per quarantasette minuti. Dov'è finita la prussiana puntualità di Kant?

-No! – lo pregò – Kant no, oggi no, ti prego!

Poi Gilbert decise di farsi perdonare, mise un braccio intorno alla spalla del fratello minore, con quel fare sfacciato a cui Ludwig era profondamente affezionato.

Si sedettero in un baretto tranquillo, vicino alla biblioteca, dalla voluttuosa architettura Jugendstil. Era un luogo a cui Ludwig sembrava legato da un ricordo che, però, si guardava bene dal condividere, e Gilbert poté solo intuirlo dalla piega tenera che presero gli occhi.

A guardarli fuori, nemmeno sembravano fratelli.

Nessuno poi avrebbe osato immaginare che quell'armadio con le spalle larghe come la circonferenza di giove fosse il più giovane dei due. Del resto, Ludwig sembrava la fotocopia del padre: alto, saldo, forte, biondo, occhi azzurri. E maturo.

Gilbert ricordava di più la mamma: l'aria perennemente sconvolta, l'energia vitale che oscillava tra il bambinesco e il fastidioso… e una sconfinata incapacità di accontentarsi.

Gilbert non smetteva mai di desiderare. Di più, di più.

Ludwig tutta quell'ansia di conquista non la capiva, anche se immaginava avesse a che fare con la riappropriazione dell'attenzione dei genitori, persa con il secondogenito di casa Beilschmidt; agli occhi di Ludwig, sarebbe stato sufficiente avere ciò a cui si teneva realmente, per essere felici.

Un buon lavoro, una casa, una persona accanto… non serviva essere il capo, avere delle ville vicino a Obersalzberg o essere lo scapolo d'oro di Berlino

Gli extra, non facevano per lui.

Non metteva nemmeno lo zucchero nel caffè.

-Cosa posso portarvi?

-Umh, per me un cappuccino. – borbottò Gilbert – Tu che prendi, Lud?

-Un bicchiere d'acqua, grazie.

Si sentì uno sbuffo – Ma proprio una roba insapore?

-Non è insapore, è semplice.

-Per definizione, l'acqua è insapore!

E, a tutti gli effetti, aveva ragione.

Ludwig riconsiderò velocemente lo opzioni disponibili – Una tonica, per favore.

-Hai fatto colazione?

-Gil, ti prego… - l'imbarazzo gli si dipinse in volto con una feroce colazione violacea, ma non servì a contenere l'impeto premuroso.

-Fai una cosa, portagli anche un Berliner Pfannkuche. – si degnò di consultare Ludwig – La confettura alla rosa canina o all'albicocca?

-Albicocca… - mormorò, arresosi, ritornando a massaggiare le tempie per calmarsi.

Solo quando Ludwig ebbe addentato la pasta, Gilbert sembrò rassicurarsi e prendere di nuovo la parola.

-Come stai?

-Nervoso. – confessò – Io… devo parlarti di una cosa.

-Lo avevo intuito. – ghignò – E scommetto che c'entra con un preservativo!

Ludwig rischiò di soffocarsi, quando il boccone di marmellata gli andò di traverso.

-Non dire cose sconvenienti! – tuonò.

Frase da ragazzina e tono da sergente delle SS: ecco il suo fratellino.

-Perché, non ci ho forse preso?

Tossicchiò – Più o meno.

-Allora?

Nella voce di Ludwig si celavano malamente un imbarazzo bruciante e una genuina frustrazione – Prometti di non trasformare questa confidenza nel tuo nuovo argomento di conversazione preferito?

-Prometti di smetterla di fare domande offensive?

-Allora?

-Dobbiamo incrociare i mignoli? – sfotté, per poi incoraggiarlo – Avanti, parla.

Poteva essere alto un metro e ottanta, ma il suo sguardo era quello dello scricciolo timido che era ad otto anni, con la frangetta bionda, le bretelline nere e che non guardava mai negli occhi il prossimo.

Era candido, Ludwig.

Porno sadomaso a parte, ma, insomma, chi era lui per giudicare? Anche a Roderich piaceva il sesso rude.

-Forse c'entra con l'essere dei perfettini… - mormorò, tra sé e sé.

-Che cosa?

-No, no, scusa! Mi era venuta in mente una cazzata, dimmi tutto!

Sbuffò, poco convinto – Si tratta di Feliciano.

-Ooooh. - non gli riuscì di fingersi stupito e la voce suonò come un ghignetto malizioso – Il mio fratellino ha finalmente deciso di scaricare l'ingombrante verginità che si trascina dietro!

"Sei fine quanto un transatlantico."

Sussultò; ora sentiva la voce di Roderich?

-Non dire cose del genere in un luogo pubblico. – sembrò supplicare Ludwig, in nome del buongusto.

-Scarta il regalo e smettila di badare al fiocco.

-…ma che razza di consiglio sarebbe?

-Ascolta, la forma è una cosa indubbiamente molto piacevole, Lud, ma se ti ci areni, poi non arrivi da nessuna parte! – semplificò – Sostanza, sostanza, fratellino.

"La forma è tutto."

"Tutto è materia, ma, per diventare sostanza, dobbiamo calarci nella forma."

"L'arte non è anarchia. Se suoni i tasti senza armonia, non comporrai altro che strazio."

Stava davvero immaginando cos'avrebbe detto Roderich?

Era messo male.

Gilbert abbassò lo sguardo e Ludwig lo fissò, un po' preoccupato, perché suo fratello, per quanto fosse umorale, non era solito cadere nella malinconia.

-Non mi sembri dell'umore giusto, è successo qualcosa?

-Farsi aiutare da uno con l'esperienza sentimentale di un paguro, sai, sarebbe un po' patetico…

-La pianti di prendermi in giro? – scattò – Ero venuto per un consiglio serio; mea culpa aver pensato a te.

Fece per alzarsi, ma Gilbert lo trattenne con lo sguardo.

-Qual è il problema?

-Gliel'ho detto.

Gilbert era molto felice di aver finito il cappuccino da tempo, perché, altrimenti, lo avrebbe sputato in faccia al fratello. Sgranò gli occhi così tanto che sembrò uscito da Versailles no Bara.

Balbettò qualcosa di inconsulto.

-Cioè… me l'ha detto lui.

La scena aveva improvvisamente più senso.

E, da un lato, era genuinamente felice per il fratellino, anche se non poteva allontanare da sé l'orrida constatazione che, ora, Ludwig avrebbe avuto un ottimo movente per fare outing a sua volta, il che avrebbe significato, nell'ordine, la fine del mondo, un secondo Big Bang, un nuovo armageddon.

A pensarci, suo padre avrebbe sicuramente preso la cosa con estrema dignità.

Solo che con "cosa" intendeva "ascia".

-E ora voi…

-Stiamo insieme.

Mise da parte un attimo l'angoscia, osservando il fratello minore imbarazzato dalle sue stesse parole, eppure teneramente felice. Una felicità fatta di una piccola cosa.

Una felicità che Gilbert non aveva mai considerato.

-Beh, ma è stupendo… - sorrise fiero – Occorre una birra per festeggiare!

-Alle nove di mattina?

-A qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte!

-…però…

-Sì, sì, ora ci occupiamo del sesso, una cosa per volta! – poi urlò alla cameriera di portare due bionde.

-Non è quello il problema!

Furono necessari alcuni secondi perché Gilbert cogliesse tutti i significati impliciti in quella frase.

E, quando ciò avvenne, sulla sua faccia si dipinse la più maliziosa delle espressioni, così volgare ed allusiva che sembrava necessitasse di un esorcismo.

-E bravo il mio Ludwig.

-È che non so cosa fare ora…

-Non avere una seconda performance sottotono, sappilo. La seconda è determinante.

-Posso stare un po' da te?

Batté le palpebre, perplesso – A casa mia?

-Sì, insomma… ho bisogno di pensare un po', non posso farlo in casa.

-Ma non puoi goderti la vita, invece di incargliarti sempre sulle domande esistenziali?

-Si tratta di pochi giorni. – garantì, e Ludwig era tutto meno che un bugiardo.

Sbuffò.

Suo fratello avrebbe potuto chiedergli qualsiasi cosa e l'avrebbe accontentato, ma dentro di sé era perplesso all'idea di portare un ospite a Roderich senza un preavviso vero e proprio.

Roderich era immensamente ospitale e, di sicuro, non avrebbe accusato un disturbo, ma erano giorni che si comportava in maniera strana, cupa ed umorale…

Una volta erano entrambi ottimisti, anche se in modi diversi: arrogante Gilbert, elegante Roderich.

Interruppe il silenzio, - Ora scrivo al mio coinquilino, ok?

I tasti del cellulare non erano mai sembrati tanto duri.

-Non è meglio se lo chiami? Mi sembra più educato.

Mugolò un'animalesca forma di assenso.

La suoneria associata a Gilbert era la marcia di Radetzky di Johann Strauss.

Non che l'avesse scelta con cura o simili, gli era parso lampante fin dai primi scambi di battute.

Gilbert aveva protestato, sostenendo che la sua magnificenza avrebbe meritato, "come minimo", la cavalcata delle valchirie.

"Spiacente, quella è riservata a mia madre." e per ottime ragioni.

Dicevamo, era la suoneria per le chiamate di Gilbert, per cui, quando la sentiva, Roderich sapeva di potersi preparare se non al peggio, almeno ad una buona dose di delirio.

Accettò la chiamata dopo un profondo respiro.

-Pronto?

-Ehi, ciao!

Colse un certo nervosismo nella voce – Sei ancora con Ludwig?

-Senti… come stai? Voglio dire, gli acciacchi alle ginocchia si fanno ancora sentire?

Roteò gli occhi al cielo e al tedesco sembrò di vederlo.

-Riponi pure nel fodero la captation benevolentia, Gil, e dimmi di cosa hai bisogno?

-Cosa devo fare con la Carpazia?

-Gil… - intimò,

-Ti scoccerebbe, se…

-Ti supplico, tu e un condizionale siete incompatibili. – era divertito, anche se tentava di nasconderlo – Parla.

A quel punto parlò con tanta foga che Roderich dovette scindere quell'unica, mostruosa, parola nell'innocua richiesta di asilo per il fratello.

-Non vedo il problema, mica ti somiglia.

-Sei sempre il mio zuccherino all'acido solforico.

-Lasciami solo il tempo di pulire casa. – lo avvisò.

-Allora ripasso tra tre giorni!

-…sono convinto che basteranno due ore.

Nota a sé stesso: Roderich aveva il senso dell'umorismo decisamente sottosviluppato.

-Grazie. Davvero.

E gli parve di nuovo di vederlo, mentre, vergognoso, arrossiva un poco e poi si affrettava a celarlo dietro una risposta fredda.

Tranquillo, a dopo.

Ritrascinò l'attenzione sul fratello, appena ritirato il cellulare, e gli mostrò uno sguardo ancora non del tutto soddisfatto delle – effettivamente scarne – spiegazioni ricevute.

-Cos'altro c'è sotto?

Ludwig non era in grado di mentire, ma l'omosessualità e l'introspezione lo avevano reso particolarmente allenato nell'arte dell'omissione.

Sapeva tacere, gli era servito impararlo.

Sapeva che era necessario. Certe volte, spesso, quasi sempre.

La politica della verità non aveva riscosso grande successo nella sua vita.

Ma mentire od omettere con Gilbert non era semplice, per tutta una serie di motivi che andavano ben oltre l'essere fratelli, perché si può essere consanguinei e non conoscersi affatto, e riguardavano proprio le loro persone.

Il primo motivo era che Ludwig, follia a parte, ammirava Gilbert, perché quando voleva qualcosa non si faceva fermare da nulla.

Il secondo motivo era che Gilbert aveva l'intuito rozzo ed affilato dei bambini. E l'istinto è tutto, quando si tratta di non-detto.

Terzo, ultimo, basilare: Gilbert stesso, benché a diciotto anni si fosse lanciato nel coming out più simile ad un'azione kamikaze possibile, ne aveva trascorsi sei a nascondere la propria preferenza; ne conseguiva che l'arte dell'omissione anche per lui era quantomeno familiare.

Ludwig aprì la bocca e rimase in silenzio più volte prima di trovare le parole migliori.

Aveva l'espressione truce e confusa di un gargoyle che cerca di animarsi e parlare.

-Vorrei dirlo a papà.

Un secondo. Due secondi. Battito di ciglia. Tre secondi.

-Sai che il seppuku è fuori moda?

-Non è giusto che mi nasconda.

-Lascia che ti illumini circa la differenza tra convenien…

"Perché mi sembra sempre che tu non riesca mai a dire tutto quel che pensi? Arrivi al novanta per cento, ma il dieci lo tieni per te."

"Che cazzo vuol dire?"

Quella lite… nemmeno si ricordava il motivo. No, come non detto, se lo ricordava eccome.

Aveva visto Roderich con quella Elizaveta.

La bisessualità no, non l'aveva considerata.

"Perché non mi dici cos'è che ti dà tanto ai nervi? – gli aveva urlato – Se ti piace, basta dirlo."

"Non mi interessa quella."

"E allora cosa?", era scoppiato. Urlava, stremato.

Il desiderio rovente che sembrava demolire le pareti, lo sentiva solo Gilbert?

"Si può sapere perché non dici mai tutto?"

Paura che quel dieci per cento sia troppo compromettente, immaginava.

Si vantava tanto di aver affrontato Scilla e Cariddi, ma subito dopo la dichiarazione scottante, era stato lui a fare i bagagli, senza aggiungere altro. Era stato lui ad abbandonare un fratello che sapeva essere come lui, relegandolo ad un destino di silenzio.

Ma non si era mai sentito codardo, prima di incontrare quegli occhi.

"Odori di zucchero a velo."

Così dolce da essere acre.

Ritornò in sé, quando avvertì la mano del fratello sulla fronte.

-…eppure non hai la febbre.

-Che fai?

-Sei tu che ti interrompi ed estranei continuamente, sembri schizofrenico.

"Tu sei completamente pazzo."

"Sarà solo una notte, non farti illusioni, damerino."

"Un filo meno di conversazione e un filo più di azione, Beilschmidt."

* * *

Ludwig non credeva ai suoi occhi.

Dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, si rivolse, bisbigliando al fratello.

-Ma il tuo coinquilino è il tuo coinquilino in _quel_ senso?

Gilbert scattò e, accortosi che Roderich aveva sentito tutto quanto, tramutò il semplice balzo di sorpresa nell'ennesima occasione per fingersi grandiosamente superiore.

-Ma ti pare!

Roderich fece segno a Ludwig di entrare – Prego, entra pure senza alcuna remora, in salotto ho appena apparecchiato per il pranzo. – sorrise, accogliente – Tuo fratello non si è premurato di dirmi se avessi qualche preferenza alimentare, per cui sono andato sul classico. Nulla di eccezionale, comunque, ma spero che gradirai.

-Non dargli ascolto! – intervenne Gilbert – Cucina bene! So che ha l'aria da sfigato, ma, ti assicuro, dopo aver mangiato quel che prepara, vorrai sposartelo.

-Non mi risultava che questo comparisse tra i tuoi desideri. – ironizzò Roderich – E scusi per l'aria da sfigato.

Si sistemò gli occhiali, quasi a schermarcisi dietro.

Ludwig gli tese una mano ed un sorriso appena accennato ma sincero.

-Vi sono molto grato per l'ospitalità.

L'austriaco ricambiò il sorriso – A vostro servizio! Vieni, ti mostro dove dormirai.

-Sì, infatti! – scherzò il biondo più magrolino – Me lo chiedo pure io.

La risposta fu presto servita.

-Ecco, qua è la camera da letto, quello a destra è di Gil, tu puoi dormire nel mio, ho cambiato già le lenzuola e tutto. – rassicurò – Oh, non ti preoccupare, dormo sul divano spesso anche normalmente! Se suono fino a tardi e poi sono troppo stanco, per esempio.

Tacque il secondo motivo: non svegliare Gilbert.

-Veramente, non ho parole.

Il pianista sbuffò – Accidenti, però… sei davvero grosso, pensavo somigliassi… beh, a quello là. Aspetta che guardo se ho un pigiama della tua taglia.

"Accidenti, però… sei davvero grosso."

"Pensavo somigliassi… beh, a quello là. "

"Beh, a quello là."

Non era mai stato geloso del fisico di Ludwig, della sua virilità, del suo essere un fenotipo della razza ariana. In quel momento, lo era. Immensamente.

Si ritrovò a pensare di tutto, tagliuzzando la carne servita nel piatto, sminuzzandola come se dovesse sezionarla.

Si ritrovò a chiedersi quale fosse l'ideale di Roderich.

Aveva sempre dato per scontato che, delicatino e principesco com'era, di sicuro non doveva avere un amore per il tipo muscoloso. Ma, appunto, lo aveva dato per scontato: niente prove, niente argomentazione.

Insomma, se gli piaceva il sesso rude, forse… forse un tipo così mascolino…

Azzannò una patata.

Si chiese se lo avrebbe voluto, se desiderasse quel tipo d'uomo, accanto.

E, in fondo, lui e Ludwig avevano tanto in comune: erano introversi, più schivi, tranquilli, educati. Sì, Lud era più il tipo pratico che quello creativo, ma forse quelle erano le classiche cose che legano le coppie: somigliarsi, ma non troppo, differenziarsi, cum granu salis.

Lui e Roderich cosa avevano in comune?

-Vado a prendere il dolce. – fece, alzandosi – Ludwig, spero che la Kardinalschnitte ti piaccia.

Appena l'austriaco scomparve in cucina, Ludwig si voltò verso Gilbert.

-Fratello… è davvero bello.

Gilbert non diede segni di reazione all'esterno.

Rifletteva e l'operazione era così inusuale da assorbire anche le sue energie mimiche.

Non aveva mai riflettuto sul fatto che Roderich fosse bello.

O meglio, lo sapeva, ma "tecnicamente", come si sa che la terra è tonda: senza badarci davvero.

Gli piaceva, e tanto, il suo corpo lo faceva impazzire, quando cominciava a spogliarsi ogni frammento di carne era un battito del cuore, ma non era mai entrato nell'ottica o nell'idea che anche a qualcun altro sarebbe potuto piacere. Se camminavano insieme per strada, di certo, Gilbert non pensava che avrebbe potuto essere geloso di qualche passante.

Insomma, si trattava di un bel ragazzo, ma così spocchioso. E saccente.

E dotato di savoir-faire, e col fascino dell'artista, e del musicista, e con l'atteggiamento da principe azzurro.

Gilbert trasalì.

-Cos'è? – schernì, acido – Stai meditando di tradire la tua adorata italiana?

-Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. – era calmissimo, nemmeno arrabbiato – Sono solo perplesso su com'è che non stiate insieme.

-Guarda. – cominciò, sfoderando un tono saggio da uomo vissuto – Ora sei giovane e sogni l'amore, ma datti qualche tempo e capirai che ci sono cose più importanti in un rapporto a due dello stare insieme. – fece una pausa e sghignazzò – Se capisci cosa intendo.

Roderich teneva un sopracciglio sollevato in segno di fastidio.

-Ah, pensavo che fosse perché bisogna essere d'accordo in due.

Il tedesco sciorinò tutto il suo, peraltro penoso, non-chalance per non mostrarsi imbarazzato per essere stato scoperto in quel discorso – Oh, beh, se volessi…

-Se tu volessi? – il pianista sembrava divertito, mentre appoggiava i piattini con le fette di dolce sopra il tavolo – Credi di poter avere qualsiasi cosa, dal momento in cui la vuoi?

Avrebbe voluto ringhiargli di non azzardarsi a parlargli così, che era suo, solo suo, unicamente suo. Tutto.

Avrebbe voluto sbatterlo a terra e zittirlo.

Riuscì solo ad affondare la forchettina nel dolce e portarlo alla bocca.

La panna sembrava quasi amara.

"Non stiamo insieme."

"Non ci tengo."

"Ah…"

Perché quella volta gli fosse tremata la voce, Gilbert non lo capiva. Era come se il cervello si impuntasse e chiudesse, per non farglielo sapere.

Ricordava una nota di delusione, nello scoprire di non essere al centro dei desideri dell'altro e, quand'anche nei mesi trascorsi, si fossero ufficialmente solo vicendevolmente sfruttati per il sacrosanto buon sesso, non era a tutti gli effetti difficile capire che non gli bastava più la facciata da scopoinquilini.

Mollò a metà il dolce.

-Si è fatto tardi, devo andare a lezione.

Uscì di casa, senza dire nient'altro, e , ben più preoccupante, senza sbattere la porta.

Roderich lo seguì con lo sguardo, senza però alzarsi.

Sospirò, sorseggiando un caffè improvvisamente privo di sapore.

* * *

Rientrò a mezzanotte passata.

Ludwig dormiva da ore, come da spartana abitudine, mentre Roderich era sdraiato sul divano, con un volume sotto gli occhi, illuminato appena da una lampada apposta per la lettura, di quelle piccole, che si appendono alle pagine.

La camicia bianca che indossava aveva i primi due bottoni slacciati, per via della strisciante afa, e per l'austriaco era già molto, per cui doveva avere davvero un caldo mortale. Eppure non sembrava scomposto, nemmeno in quel caso.

Il suo sguardo era concentrato, deliziato da quelle aggraziate scritte che s'inseguivano sulle pagine.

Gilbert invase il territorio.

Si sedette, senza proferire parola, sul bracciolo destro del divano, proprio vicino ai piedi dell'amante.

-Ti è parso un comportamento consono? – lo rimproverò senza nemmeno guardarlo, annoiato da quell'ennesimo colpo di testa.

Il biondo si accese una sigaretta.

-Lud non se la prenderà.

Roderich smise di leggere, pur non chiudendo il libro, per non ammetterlo.

-Posso sapere almeno cosa ti ha scosso tanto?

-Me lo chiedi pure! – gridò.

"Accidenti, però… sei davvero grosso."

"Pensavo somigliassi… beh, a quello là. "

"Beh, a quello là."

"Credi di poter avere qualsiasi cosa, dal momento in cui la vuoi?"

-Sì. – rispose Roderich, scocciato – Specie dato che non so leggere nel pensiero.

"Pensavo somigliassi… beh, a quello là. "

"Credi di poter avere qualsiasi cosa, dal momento in cui la vuoi?"

-Ti piace.

-Chi?

-Ludwig.

Roderich abbassò le spalle e puntò uno sguardo perplesso su Gilbert, guardandolo come a chiedergli se stesse scherzando o si fosse iniettato in vena qualche sostanza illegale.

-Ma sei serio?

Nessuna risposta.

Solo il labbro di Gilbert che tremò appena. Come per il freddo.

-Capisco…

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, si sporse in avanti e sfiorò la bocca dell'altro con la propria.

Sei l'unico fratello Beilschmidt che mi interessi.

Riprese a baciarlo, addentrandosi in lui e fondendo le fauci, mentre anche Gilbert sembrava aver trovato convincerti gli argomenti presentatigli e si portava sopra di lui, come ad avvolgerlo, sommergerlo.

Seguivano un ritmo immaginario e comune.

Per un attimo, pareva che una batteria e un pianoforte stessero suonando la medesima melodia.

Il libro cadde sul pavimento, così come la piccola lampada che si spense, gettandoli in una parziale, languida, rovente, oscurità estiva.

Lo fece sdraiare, sormontandolo, e prese a mordergli il collo, non solo avidamente ma, ferocemente, come se dovesse staccarne i brandelli e divorarli. Roderich rilasciò un gemito caldo, di voce che si scioglie in un brivido.

Scossa, bruciore.

Tremò sotto il tocco.

Teneva gli occhi chiusi, piegando il collo all'indietro, muovendo la testa come cercasse aria. Gli occhiali erano, a quel punto, rovinosamente a terra.

E Gilbert s'interruppe.

Dopo qualche secondo che gli servì per realizzare, il pianista protestò, seccato – Che c'è?

-Devo chiederti una cosa.

-Da quando preferisci parlare?

-Da quando… - si interruppe, perché nemmeno lui sapeva la risposta e non era sicuro di voler lasciare che le parole facessero il loro corso, così da scoprirlo – Adesso non rompere e rispondi!

Roderich si arrese e cercò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro.

Osservava il soffitto, come per cercarvi un effetto calmante.

-Chiedi e ti sarà detto.

-Qual è il… insomma, il tuo tipo, ecco.

Il musicista era abbastanza tentato dall'idea di rispondere "quello che non si interrompe", ma una curiosità maggiore gli urgeva sulla lingua.

-Perché?

"Pensavo somigliassi… beh, a quello là. "

"Non ci tengo."

-Io… - balbettò, nascose il volto nella spalla, cercando di forzare la voce, perché suonasse sprezzante – Insomma, così, per capire. Per Ludwig.

"Credi di poter avere qualsiasi cosa, dal momento in cui la vuoi?"

Roderich non si riteneva stupido, e, in virtù di questo, acconsentì a fingersi tale, anche di fronte a Gilbert, e non capire.

-Non gli userò violenza, stai tranquillo. – fece una pausa, facendo scorrere le iridi violacee nella penombra dell'altro, che ancora si negava alla vista – Non mi interessa… tantomeno andare a letto con chiunque.

-Allora, com'è che noi… - forzò di nuovo la voce, costringendola in un tuono aspro – …insomma, mi risultava che facessimo quello.

-C'è differenza tra l'andare a letto con qualcuno e con tutti, penso.

Il tedesco deglutì, mascherandosi dietro un ghigno – Allora ti piaccio.

-Solo un masochista, si sceglierebbe come amante qualcuno che non gli piace, no? – fece notare, senza alcun coinvolgimento emotivo.

Piatto.

Tutto lì? Tutto così semplice e chiaro?

Nient'altro?

Non aveva senso che fosse deluso. Non avrebbe dovuto. Perché mai poi?

Immagino sia così.

Roderich esitò, scoprendosi poco sincero, ma soprattutto captando il tremore di Gilbert, tremore intessuto di sconforto e non di rabbia, tanto da non sembrare appartenergli.

Quasi senza rendersene conto, allungò una mano e gli sfiorò la guancia, posandovisi ed avvolgendola maternamente come una coppa.

Gilbert si abbassò, schiuse le labbra in un altro bacio, mentre una mano scendeva verso i bottoni della camicia bianca e li faceva saltare, uno ad uno.

-…sono l'unico. – ringhiò.

L'austriaco gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

In questo ruolo, sono l'unico. – ribadì.

E lo morse, di nuovo.

Come se dovesse divorare quel collo. Come fosse una mela, da azzannare.

Mela, per cui qualcuno era crollato dall'Eden, qualche tempo prima.

Nei miti c'è sempre un fondo di verità, dicono.

* * *

Feliciano era delizioso.

Qualsiasi narratore onnisciente può confermarlo.

Aveva quei capelli mossi, quasi ricci, che gli incorniciavano il volto come fosse un bambino, due occhi grandi e brillanti come fanali e si esprimeva con versi, squittii e una voce un pelo troppo acuta, sempre dondolante, come se cantasse.

Feliciano era una creatura irritante e diabetica, ma non c'era nessuno al mondo che resistesse a quella considerevole dolcezza; tanto meno si poteva rimanere indifferente alla sua immensa voglia di vivere, come se non gli fosse mai capitato nulla di male al mondo. E gliene erano capitate.

Riassunto veloce: Feliciano e il fratello maggiore erano rimasti orfani di madre prima della scuola media e il padre era talmente occupato col lavoro che un latitante sarebbe stato più presente, così, un po' per non lasciarli soli, un po' perché anche la vedovanza è un dolore passeggero, si era risposato.

Ovviamente, la nuova moglie non era Malefica, ma non nutriva particolare affetto per i fratellini Vargas.

Con Lovino, anziché avvicinarsi, Feliciano aveva un rapporto piuttosto blando: il maggiore lo difendeva, indubbiamente, ma non lo stimava, né nutrivano interessi comuni, e preferiva trascorrere il suo tempo col fratellastro acquisito. Quando la famiglia emigrò in Germania, per il lavoro del padre, Feliciano perse gli amici di scuola e si ritrovò in un luogo straniero e freddo.

Così, di nuovo, Feliciano era solo.

Aveva la pittura, ma non faceva che provare un enorme vuoto, accorgendosi che i suoi soggetti non gli scaldavano il cuore. Paesaggi, vallate, vedute; cos'altro avrebbe potuto disegnare?

Finché, un giorno, non comparve un soggetto nei suoi fogli.

Inavvertitamente, senza far rumore. Un volto cominciava a ripetersi sempre più spesso tra gli schizzi, a comparire nei fogli, mentre anche la tavolozza si accendeva di oro vecchio, miele, blue Dodger e ceruleo.

E, anche quando si trattava di paesaggi, immensi campi di grano contro una cupola azzurra avevano preso il posto della verdeggiante campagna toscana.

Ludwig era entrato. Ovunque.

Senza violenze e senza segnali, come il sole che lascia intravedere una lenta alba prima di immergerti di luce.

Pensandoci, Feliciano sorrise timidamente.

Stringendo le labbra e piegando gli angoli, dondolava le gambe, seduto sul cornicione della finestra, al suo posto. Dal finestrone poteva scorgere entrambe le grosse scalinate che portavano al piano e, quindi, da ovunque venisse, l'avrebbe visto. E sarebbe stato visto.

Eccolo, in perfetto orario, in perfetto ordine, col suo perfetto umore meditabondo.

Nemmeno due secondi dopo, Feliciano gli si era fiondato addosso, abbracciandolo.

-Ma usi una catapulta per gettarti così? – finse di protestare Ludwig, celando un sorrisetto divertito – Come stai oggi?

-Stanco! – si lamentò – Non è giusto alzarsi alle sette tutte le mattine… non si dovrebbe fare così…

Ludwig gli passò una mano nei capelli, pettinandolo con le dita.

-Dai, oggi è mercoledì, c'è la pizza in mensa a pranzo. – cercò di spronarlo, ma non funzionò.

Feliciano sfoderò un gemito disperato – Quella non è pizza! Ha il formaggio dentro il bordo! Dentro! E, e, per l'amore del cielo la fanno col ketchup! E' un'eresia!

Operazione risollevarlo con il cibo, fallita.

-Allora, perché questo pomeriggio non andiamo insieme alla galleria d'arte moderna? – gli sorrise – La scuola è praticamente finita, non abbiamo compiti per domani, per cui…

-Oh sì! Ludwig è tanto buono! – esclamò, abbracciandolo con più foga.

Feliciano adorava quel viziarlo discreto, quelle tenerezze un po' impacciate. Ludwig si prendeva cura di lui, cercando di avvicinarlo il più possibile all'Italia che tanto gli mancava.

Non lo avrebbe mai più fatto sentire solo.

-Woooh, Ludwig! – squittì – Che ne dici se facciamo un pic nic?

-Ma pensi sempre al cibo tu? E poi i pic nic si fanno a pranzo, non nel pomeriggio.

-Allora merenda! Dai, dai, dai! E giochiamo a calcio! Andiamo nel parco quello che mi amo con le papere!

Ludwig annuì debolmente, come sempre sopraffatto dalla parlata a siluro dell'altro.

-Comunque, si dice "mi piace" e "amo", non "mi amo".

-…il tedesco è una lingua difficile.

-Non più del latino.

-Ma io non so il latino! – piagnucolò – E' un'altra lingua!

Il biondo stava per aggiungere qualcosa sulla derivazione delle lingue, ma decise che non era il caso di incanalarsi in un discorso che, comunque, non interessava a nessuno dei due intraprendere.

-Sei pronto per l'interrogazione di oggi?

-Beh…

Strinse gli occhi – Mi stai dicendo che non ci hai nemmeno provato?

-Ci ho provato! Ma poi mi sono distratto! Comunque ho un piano!

-…non servirebbero "piani", se studiassi.

Feliciano volteggiò, e si diresse verso la loro classe.

-Oh, lo sai che a me piace improvvisare!

Feliciano non era uno studente modello. Non che fosse stupido, anzi, era particolarmente brillante nelle materie umanistiche, fin da piccolo, ed in arte era la luce degli occhi del professor Rath, ma l'anno precedente aveva rischiato la bocciatura.

Era in quel momento che i rapporti con Ludwig avevano subito una brusca, deliziosa, accelerata.

Ludwig si era presentato davanti al suo banco con l'aria estremamente seria di chi non ammette repliche.

"Ora ti darò ripetizioni! Con un po' di disciplina ce la faremo."

"Beh… - biascicò – Perché devi intimorire me così troppo tanto quando parli?"

"Non intendo lasciarti indietro."

Feliciano, ricordando quel momento, ancora sorrideva.

Un sentimento dolcissimo di serenità lo soggiogava, sentimento che ricordava d'aver provato solo una volta, anni prima, da piccolissimo, quando suo padre lo portò alla chiesa di San Francesco ad Assisi; era fuggito nella basilica superiore, superando il gruppo di turisti, e, si ritrovò in uno spazio vuoto, ma non spaventoso.

Un odore buono d'incenso e candele, le colonne che svettavano come una foresta eburnea, le pitture che, invadendo le pareti, quasi le rendevano vive. E la luce.

La luce irrompeva dalle vetrate e lo sommergeva col suo candore.

Era l'unico, ma non era solo.

Non gli importava davvero di Dio, il suo concetto della Pasqua era "coniglietto di cioccolato!", ma non avrebbe mai negato di essersi ritrovato in un luogo sacro, perché, in quell'istante, in quel luogo, lui aveva visto Arte e Natura legarsi e risplendere come mai da sole avrebbero potuto.

"Non intendo lasciarti indietro."

Lui, lui era sempre stato lasciato indietro.

La madre, il padre, il fratello, la nuova famiglia, gli amici d'infanzia. Tutti, prima o poi, si erano semplicemente dimenticati di Feliciano Vargas.

Ai suoi occhi, quella dichiarazione d'intenti, così brusca e stringata, era stata più romantica di qualsiasi promessa matrimoniale.

Per tutto il tempo che ne seguì, non gli importò veramente che lui e Ludwig fossero amici od amanti, purché potesse stargli accanto.

Ludwig aveva individuato quasi subito i veri problemi tra Feliciano e lo studio: punto primo, l'italiano non capiva molto bene il tedesco e, se col parlato al massimo faceva qualche errore, comprendere un testo di fisica non era un compito facile, punto secondo, a Feliciano della fisica non interessava assolutamente nulla. Idem matematica. Non c'era nemmeno da tirare in ballo chimica.

In compenso, Feliciano aveva una conoscenza della storia invidiabile, arte, musica e letteratura sembravano non avere misteri per lui.

In sintesi, Feliciano studiava solo quelle materie che gli piacevano o che gli riusciva facile comprendere, scartando completamente quelle scientifiche.

Il tedesco, a quel punto, lo aveva sottoposto a delle sedute di studio estenuanti, che avevano serialmente fatto meditare il suicidio al brunetto, ma, alla fine, era riuscito a fargli superare l'anno.

La chimica rimaneva un campo minato, ma su quel fronte era completamente ridicolo anche solo pensare di insistere.

Di fatto, però, l'infantile quanto banale soluzione del fare i compiti insieme, aveva portato ad un successo scolastico e, soprattutto, aveva fatto sì che loro si avvicinassero. E, per questo, Ludwig sarebbe sempre stato grato per l'indolenza di Feliciano.

Perché, se fosse stato come lui, non sarebbe mai successo: era la loro diversità a renderli possibili.

"Ludwig, posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certamente."

"Posso baciarti?"

* * *

Lo sorprese alle spalle.

Un agguato silenzioso, degno di una pantera.

-Questa la conosco!

Lo aveva dichiarato con una tale sicurezza che a Roderich venne quasi da ridere. Si trattenne, limitandosi ad una smorfia quasi saccente, mentre continuava a suonare il piano.

Gli aveva permesso di scomporlo solo per un attimo e, inoltre, almeno un poco, quella melodia glielo ricordava.

-Dai, dimmi cos'è! – insistette.

-Sono sicuro che puoi arrivarci autonomamente. – e gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida.

Gilbert non rinunciava mai ad una sfida.

Lasciò che il pianista proseguisse nella sua opera, rincorrendo i tasti come fosse Apollo con Dafne, in una danza aggraziata e fatale.

Le dita magre, affusolate, inseguivano le note come fossero ossigeno necessario alla vita.

Le sue spalle ondeggiavano un poco, la schiena si inarcava per raggiungere tutta la tastiera.

Gilbert non pensò nemmeno per un attimo di sedersi; rimase lì, alle spalle del pianista, ad osservarne il corpo, torturandosi perché avrebbe voluto coglierne tutto e non solo quella frazione che la vista gli concedeva.

Avrebbe voluto occhi come delle telecamere, pronte da ogni angolazione.

Voleva bere Roderich fino a strozzarcisi.

E, se fino a poco prima si era massacrato il cervello, cercando di spiegarsi come uno come lui si fosse legato tanto ad una persona così diversa da lui, così irritante e glaciale, improvvisamente tutto gli sembrava regolare ed ovvio, come un flusso di un fiume, anzi, una linea retta. Una prussianissima linea retta.

Se lo ricordava benissimo, il primo punto di quella retta.

Era stato fuori con Francis per ore, tanto da reggersi a malapena in piedi per il troppo alcool. Le gambe, per lui, erano la prima cosa ad andare fuori uso: la bocca, sfortunatamente per metà delle chiamate fatte in preda alle sbornie, l'ultima.

Si era trascinato fino a casa e si era attaccato al citofono, anzi, ci era praticamente caduto addosso.

"Chi è?"

"Apri!"

"Scusi, chi è?"

Sbraitò, "Io!"

Non sentì aprire. Dopo alcuni attimi, che parevano infiniti, sotto quell'appuntita pioggia invernale, meditò di suonare di nuovo, ma non fu necessario: proprio mentre stava prendendo a calci la porta, questa si aprì, rivelandogli un Roderich in pigiama, senza occhiali, con l'aria dominata da un misto di preoccupazione e fastidio.

"Sei un disastro." , mormorò, in un soffio.

Gli passò un braccio sotto l'ascella, così che Gilbert si appoggiasse a lui, quasi fosse un ferito di guerra. Chiuse la porta alle loro spalle e cominciò a fare le scale, senza altri commenti.

Arrivare al sesto piano, in quelle condizioni, richiedeva un po' troppi sforzi rispetto a quelli cui era abituato il pianista, che cominciò ad ansimare pesantemente. E, a quel suono, il cuore di Gilbert gli balzò in gola.

Fu un attimo, di quelli convulsi, che non sapresti mai disegnare.

Gilbert recuperò la poca coordinazione e sbatté Roderich con le spalle al muro.

Bello. Bello da far impazzire, mentre gemeva per la botta della parete contro la schiena.

Bello da volerci morire dentro.

"Odori di zucchero a velo."

"Che vuol-"

Bello da volerselo prendere, senza permesso.

Invadere quelle labbra, prendere tutto quanto, prima che scomparisse nel buio.

Poteva gustare, con la lingua, il sapore della sua bocca, smarrirsi in quel calore, in quel brivido osceno che gli dava. E quando si separò, fu solo perché avvertì lo spasmo e la ricerca d'aria di Roderich, completamente sbiancato.

"Senti! – lo rimproverò subito – Chi ti dice che io sia gay?"

Gilbert lo fissò derisorio, "Oh, ma per favore!"

E tornò all'attacco, stavolta sentendo che i gemiti si ammorbidivano in guaiti voraci.

"Sarà solo una notte, solo una, mettiamolo in chiaro."

"Non intendo andare oltre."

"Solo… - si smarrì di nuovo, percorrendo quel collo con le fauci – Solo una."

Roderich ansimò, come se stesse per soffocare, "Arriviamo in casa. Non intendo farci interrompere."

E la notte era diventata anche il mattino seguente, e il pomeriggio, e la sera, e le ventiquattro ore quarantotto e, alla fine della settimana, era chiaro che qualsiasi limite autoimposto sarebbe stato vano.

Qualsiasi linea avessero tracciato, l'avrebbero violata.

Inevitabilmente.

Gilbert si curvò e passò la lingua sul collo, sapido per il sudore, di Roderich.

Era un'estate rovente, ma a Gilbert non importava, perché, ogni qual volta che incontrava il corpo dell'altro, si sentiva gelido e bisognoso di quel calore di cui solo Roderich sembrava conduttore.

Lo mandava a fuoco.

-Dimmi cos'è…

-Non riesci proprio a giocare correttamente? – gli sfuggì un gemito roco, in mezzo al risolino nervoso.

Gilbert prese a succhiare avidamente la piega della spalla.

-Mi ricorda te.

-Non è proprio un complimento.

Premette coi denti, conficcandoli nella carne, mentre Roderich continuava, tremante d'eccitazione, a suonare senza proferir parola. Ma la pressione sui tasti si faceva più pesante, come se improvvisamente anche lui sentisse di più la vibrazione di quella musica.

-Perché la suoni, se non ti piace?

Sentì il pianista protestare, mentre le sue mani entravano nella camicia.

-Perché sei tu.

Il tedesco si fermò.

-Se a te ricorda me, ma a me ricorda te...

-Abbiamo pessimi gusti in due? – soffiò Roderich, mentre sperava che la tachicardia si allentasse.

-Ci ricorda noi.

Aveva osato.

L'ennesimo attacco kamikaze della storia della sua vita: doveva levarsi il vizio.

Il silenzio successivo fu assordante.

Potè udire l'austriaco deglutire per il nervosismo, ma ancora non si fermò, per concludere con le ultime note. Quando finì, rimase un secondo muto.

L'aria friggeva le loro carni esposte all'attesa.

-Non sapevo… - mormorò - …che ci fosse un "noi".

Gilbert arrossì, furiosamente, come un bambino scoperto con le mani dentro la scatola di latta dei biscotti. Abbassò lo sguardo, colmo di vergogna.

Si diede più del completo deficiente lui in quei pochi secondi di quanto aveva fatto chiunque altro nel resto della sua vita, ed erano in molti a averlo insultato.

-Toxic.

Non reagì subito.

Non capì, perché era troppo occupato a voler sprofondare in un buco immaginario nel pavimento.

-Britney Spears, 2004.

Sbatté le palpebre – Porca miseria, hai ragione! – si batté il pugno contro l'altra mano – Ma non ci avrei mai pensato!

-Lo so.

E Roderich si permise di sorridergli apertamente.

La mano di Gilbert si mosse lentamente, ma l'altro non fu in grado di difendersi, perché non capiva che intenzioni avesse. Gli tolse gli occhiali.

-Questi… - si chinò su di lui e gli baciò il naso - … non ti servono.

Roderich rabbrividì.

Era un'estate rovente, ma a Roderich non importava, perché Gilbert era il ghiaccio nelle sue vene, provo a cancellare ogni ustione.

-Ti ricorda davvero me?

-Potrei farti la stessa domanda.

* * *

Nei dizionari, sotto la definizione di "charme", avrebbero dovuto inserire la foto di Francis.

Lui diceva che si tratta di un talento, ma Gilbert pensava si trattasse di un patto col diavolo, perché le dimensioni del successo dell'amico erano davvero eccessive.

Quel giorno, in più, non era vestito nel suo solito modo elegante: teneva i capelli legati in un codino, aveva una semplicissima camicia nera e dei jeans, ok, una specie di seconda pelle color denim, vista l'aderenza, ma comunque Gilbert non capiva come fosse possibile che, dalle otto alle tredici, avesse collezionato quattro numeri di telefono, innumerevoli occhiatine e pure una manciata di commenti osceni.

Lo fissava, sottecchi – Di', com'è Mefistofele di persona?

-Tutta questione di stelle, _mon amì_, Afrodite mi protegge.

-Bah, mi deve aver dimenticato.

-Con Mozart nessun avanzamento di livello?

Gilbert scosse la testa, sbuffando – E' come girare in cerchio.

-Dicesi, circolo vizioso. – semplificò – Ma gli hai detto qualcosa?

-Sei cretino? Se glielo dico poi può rifiutarmi!

-Quindi… - lo fissò carico di pena, come se osservasse un cane mordersi la coda – Aspetterai che sia quello laconico e sentimentalmente debole a fare il primo passo? – bevve un sorso d'acqua – Interessante, hai partorito questo piano tutto da solo o hai dovuto chiedere aiuto al cervello?

-Piantala di darmi del cretino! – sbottò – Poi non è che io sia già sicuro di cosa voglio.

Francis prese una penna dal taschino, estrasse il block-notes dalla cartella di cuoio e cominciò a scrivere.

Gilbert lo fissò con aria interrogativa, ma senza chiedere niente.

-Lo sto aggiungendo alla serie delle tue stronzate.

-Sono semplicemente in grado di controllarmi!

-Aspetta, una per volta…

Gilbert emise un grugnito infastidito, ma si zittì.

Il chiostro universitario di rado era così tranquillo, sembrava improvvisamente immerso in una sorta di campana di vetro.

Non aveva mai amato particolarmente il silenzio: amava il baccano.

Amava la folla urlante delle parate, le grida assordanti dei concerti, il ruggito tagliente di un'automobile che accelerava prepotentemente. Amava il rumore, perché il silenzio era spaventoso.

Nessuno lo sapeva, tra le nuove conoscenze, ma Gilbert non era sempre stato un bestemmiatore con il look di Johnny Rotten; quando era piccolo, un bambinetto, era molto religioso, ed era entrato negli scout, perché erano la cosa più simile agli antichi crociati. Gli piaceva l'idea di combattere per qualcosa.

Era cresciuto con Wagner nelle orecchie, immaginando di diventare un grande eroe. Avrebbe voluto iscriversi all'accademia militare.

Tutto cambiò con la pubertà, quando si accorse che, no, guardare i maschietti e non le femminucce non era solo questione che queste ultime fossero noiose o leziose. A quindici anni, si ritrovava a sbirciare qualche corpo di troppo nello spogliatoio, irrigidendosi quando venivano fatte battute o ammiccamenti da cameratismo adolescenziale, chiedendosi se lo avrebbero scoperto.

E cominciò a sentirsi escluso.

Appartenente a "qualcos'altro", come se lo avessero inserito per sbaglio nell'insieme matematico errato.

Poi fu rigettato anche dalla chiesa, come fosse un organo incompatibile.

Padre Martin gli disse di pentirsi, ma questo non era nelle corde di Gilbert, per il semplice fatto che, di male, non aveva fatto niente.

Capì che nessuna autorità, mai, avrebbe potuto accettare un incompatibile, che si trattasse dell'esercito, della chiesa, della sua famiglia.

E il silenzio gli era cominciato a sembrare soffocante, proprio come un corpo estraneo, che nemmeno si premurava di rivolgergli la parola.

Aveva riempito la sua vita di rumori, sommergendola di rassicuranti urla.

Poi, senza preavviso, Roderich.

E si era insinuata, la musica. E aveva avvolto il rumore.

Come una fiaccola caduta in mare, la sua rabbia venne risucchiata.

Il silenzio non doveva più essere riempito dal rumore, forse, forse sarebbe bastata una dolce melodia, una di quelle struggenti, che Roderich gli regalava suonando il pianoforte.

Forse, un giorno, quelle melodie sarebbero state anche sue.

Forse, un giorno, Roderich sarebbe stato suo.

-Lo voglio.

-Prego? – Francis alzò lo sguardo.

-Io lo voglio, capisci?

Francis lo fissò interrogativo – E?

-…intendo, come fosse una… una cosa, un territorio, un giocattolo.

-Non è molto lusinghiero. – osservò.

-No, non hai capito! – prese la borsa in mano e si alzò dalla panchina – Non voglio che vada da nessuna parte, voglio chiuderlo in un cassetto, in una tasca, tenerlo sempre in mano… al collo, come un ciondolo.

E il pensiero volò alla croce di ferro che suo nonno aveva tenuto con sé fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

-Non lo trovo molto romantico, in ogni caso, perdonami…

Gilbert rispose sbrigativo e scocciato – Io non sono romantico. Io sono possessivo.

-Giusta osservazione. – si risistemò il codino, che cominciava a vacillare nella sua operazione di costrizione della poderosa chioma – Quindi ora stai andando da lui per dirgli che vuoi tenerlo sempre in tasca?

-No! – sembrò sorpreso, come se quella domanda fosse ridicola – Vado al negozio di dischi che c'è vicino al duomo.

-Fin lì? – sbarrò gli occhi – E chi vai a fare?

-Mahler.

-…pittore?

-Non Maler, Mahler! – ripeté, infastidito, come ogni volta che Francis non capiva il tedesco, eppure era una lingua così limpida! – Il musicista!

-E cosa intendi fare di preciso?

Gilbert decise di esplicitare il suo grandioso, secondo lui, piano, quindi prese un'aria tronfia e didattica – Vedi, lui suonava spesso un pezzo, uno lungo, stiamo parlando di un'ora, capisci? Dovrebbe essere illegale fare canzoni così lunghe! – notò lo sguardo allibito dell'altro e tagliò corto – E, una volta, dopo che gli avevo detto di smetterla, insultandomi, mi disse che Mahler è sacro. – tirò le somme – Quindi, gli piace Mahler!

Francis era turbato – Ma… quindi tu lo ascolti?

-Suona un pianoforte vero, non fa airbanding, è ovvio che lo senta.

-No. – tossicchiò – Mi riferivo a quello che ti dice.

Il tedesco abbassò lo sguardo e borbottò qualche parola inglese, che suonò come "oh, whatever", poi riprese il controllo – Vado e gli compro un cd!

-Se gli piace, ce l'avrà…

-Non gliel'ho mai vista sentire, solo suonare.

-Allora buona fortuna! – gli augurò, poco convinto, appoggiandosi il mento sul palmo della mano – Stai attento a non scioglierti, quando prendi in mano quel cd, sai, in stile diavolo e acqua santa.

Gilbert mostrò il suo grandioso dito medio all'amico e, a grandi falcate, partì alla volta del negozio. Francis si alzò, meditando sulla possibilità di saltare storia dell'arte protobizantina, o "arte pro-ronf" come la chiamavano, e prendersi un caffè con una qualche deliziosa ragazza in erasmus; ma i suoi piani vennero scombinati, quando una figura mingherlina, ansimante e sgraziata gli comparve davanti.

-Francis…. – sussurrò col fiatone - …quante sinfonie ha fatto Mahler?

Gracchiò, scuotendo la testa.

-Vengo con te.

Recuperare un album fu assimilabile ad un parto e richiese il corrispondente di nove mesi di vita da parte sia del povero Francis sia del disgraziato commesso di turno, che si era ritrovato coinvolto suo malgrado nel peggior tentativo di imitazione di un motivo che avesse mai sentito. Alla prima imitazione, gli era sembrato che Gilbert cercasse un Mussorgskij, al secondo tentativo, parve Mozart. Dio scese in aiuto di Francis, che spiegò in termini umani quel poco che aveva capito dai versi dell'amico, così che il commesso poté risolvere l'arcano.

-Ma cercate la Sinfonia numero 2? Resurrezione?

-Sì! – si esaltò Gilbert – Quella!

-… immagino che sia un regalo e non sia per lei.

-Come l'ha capito? – chiese, genuinamente curioso.

Francis diede una pacca sulla spalla all'amico – Intuito, scommetto, insomma, è il suo lavoro.

Gilbert si succhiava le labbra, meditabondo, con l'aria leggermente imbronciata.

-Pensi gli piacerà?

-Il gesto di sicuro.

Gilbert non era certo che lo soddisfacesse l'idea di un "gesto". Avrebbe voluto colpire davvero Roderich, dimostrargli qualcosa, ma non avrebbe saputo identificare il sentimento: forse la sua superiorità, il suo detenere il controllo, ma non era solo quello, voleva un vassallaggio, un reciproco accordo che fossero legati. Voleva che Roderich sapesse e accettasse di essere il suo oggetto nel taschino.

Il commesso stava ancora incartando l'album, quando scoppiò il primo tuono.

Francis corse fuori dal negozio – _Oh merde! Grêle!_

-Eh?

_-Grêle_! – fece segno di una palla a Gilbert – Ghiaccio dal cielo!

-Grandine. – tradusse Gilbert – Che hai contro la grandine?

-La mia moto parcheggiata all'aria, ecco cos'ho! – gridò – Adesso io me ne torno in università e la recupero. Non ci penso nemmeno a lasciarla lì!

La motocicletta era un gradino sopra gli amici e uno sotto gli organi riproduttivi femminili, quindi Gilbert, conscio della classifica, non protestò, almeno fino a che non si rese conto che la pioggia stava diventando una sorta di anteprima dell'Apocalisse e non aveva l'ombrello.

Normalmente, non aveva difficoltà a camminare sotto la pioggia, ma lo spettacolo era effettivamente inquietante: ai passanti si spezzavano all'indietro gli ombrelli, e Gilbert credeva potesse succedere solo nei fumetti, e la pioggia era talmente rumorosa da sembrare un leone selvaggio risvegliatosi in cattività.

-E ora come torno a casa?

Attese una mezz'ora, poi due. Il vento non accennava a calmarsi.

Era riuscito ad uscire dal negozio di dischi, ma era stato bombardato da così tanta acqua che si era dovuto rintanare subito in un locale all'angolo. Era immensamente felice di non essere entrato nell'esercito.

Sbuffava, osservando lo scrosciare ininterrotto.

Il primo temporale estivo.

Gli ricordava tante cose, gli ricordava…

* * *

-Beh… - borbottò, con la vocina che somigliava ad un miagolio lamentoso – Ho scelto proprio un pessimo giorno per la nostra merenda all'aperto…

-Vedrai che la prossima volta andrà meglio. – garantì Ludwig.

Aveva poggiato la sua giacca della divisa scolastica sopra la testa di Feliciano, quasi come a riparare un cucciolo. Lo teneva per mano, cercando di aiutarlo ad evitare la pioggia, correndo a zigzag da un portico all'altro, trovando riparo sotto cornicioni e balconi.

-Almeno domani sarà più fresco… - borbottò il tedesco.

-Non faceva così caldo! – commentò l'altro – Dovresti vedere Firenze in agosto.

Una nota malinconica sul finale. Gli mancava tanto casa sua.

Si fermarono sotto un portico – Tu… tu e i tuoi, perché non tornare in Italia in vacanza?

-Pochi soldi! – confessò, con una pernacchia – E poi, anche se non mi mancasse l'Italia, mi mancherebbe Ludwig! Preferisco così!

Ludwig arrossì e scostò il viso – Ma che vuol dire…?!

-La casa è dove sono gli amici. – si avvicinò al suo orecchio – O forse devo dire l'amico?

-Cominciano ad uscirti i giochetti linguistici, eh?

Feliciano gli baciò l'orecchio, per provocarlo, ma Ludwig ci teneva a concludere il discorso.

-Posso fare qualcosa per ricordarti l'Italia, Feli?

-Mmmh… - meditò un poco, facendosi aria con la mano, e gli venne l'illuminazione – Lud, Lud! Voglio il gelato!

-…ti sei accorto che piove?

-Ma fa caldo lo stesso!

-Pensavo non sentissi caldo…

-Gelato! Gelato! Gelato! – lo sommerse di baci sul collo, appena lasciato esposto dalla camicia – Gelato! Gelato!

-Sei tremendo… - si separò, imbarazzato – Ok, lo prendiamo al supermercato qui all'angolo, a che gusto lo vuoi?

Feliciano prese uno sguardo afflitto, che Ludwig non seppe decifrare.

-Qualcosa non va?

-La mamma… - strinse le labbra, mordendosele, per frenare un improvviso, banalissimo, dolorosissimo, moto di tristezza – Quando prendevamo il gelato, cantava sempre.

Gli occhi del biondo s'intenerirono. Prese Feliciano per le spalle, stringendolo a sé.

Odiava le manifestazioni d'affetto in pubblico. Ma odiava molto di più vedere Feliciano mesto, preda dei ricordi.

-Scommetto che aveva la voce bella come la tua…

-Di più. – sorrise, stringendosi tra le braccia – Dì, la vuoi sentire la canzone? Parla del gelato.

-…ma anche nelle canzoni parlate di cibo?

_-Gelato al c__ioccolato, dolce e un po' salato, tu, gelato al cioccolato_! – canticchiava, con l'aria improvvisamente allegra, come se la canzone avesse portato a galla un po' di sole - _Un bacio al cioccolato, io te l'ho rubato… tu, gelato al cioccolato_.

-Ho capito solo "cioccolato", confessò.

-Allora ti sei perso la parte importante.

Un brivido malizioso sulle labbra, poi si alzò in punta di piedi, perché quei dieci centimetri di differenza d'altezza lo intralciavano, e posò la bocca su quella di Ludwig, sciogliendovi un bacio morbidissimo.

Separatisi, a Ludwig non riuscì di protestare, ancora un po' frastornato – Ma… cos'era?

-La mia risposta! – sorrise – Il gusto che voglio è "bacio".

-E che sarebbe?

-Nocciola e cioccolato! – spiegò – Come la nutella!

A Ludwig stava tornando l'emicrania.

-Voi mettete il cibo nelle canzoni d'amore e nomi di effusioni al cibo. Non siete normali.

-Qual è il gusto preferito di Ludwig, invece? Dai, dai, devi dirlo a me!

-Qualsiasi gusto va bene.

-Non vale! – protestò, gonfiando le guanciotte come un piccolo criceto, fingendosi profondamente offeso – Ne avrai uno buono più di tutti.

Il tedesco gli sistemò meglio la giacca, troppo larga per lui.

La pelle di Feliciano era dolce, rosea, come l'infanzia. Come una cosa innocente oltre misura.

-È un gusto stupido.

-È gelato, non ingegneria nucleare. Che importanza ha se è stupido?

No, non tanto innocente. Genuino.

Ecco com'era Feliciano Vargas: una persona genuina. E antica.

-Fragola.

-Oooh! – lo strinse – Ci voleva tanto? Mica è stupido! A Lovino invece piace… beh… quello al _puffo_. – concluse, in italiano.

-Al cosa?

-Eh quella cosa blu, piccola…no, cioè, più che blu azzurra.

Ludwig sperava ardentemente che non fosse ciò a cui stava pensando, ma visto che c'era un gusto chiamato "bacio", non aveva troppi dubbi che il suo sospetto corrispondesse a realtà.

-Vieni, il supermercato è di qua.

Feliciano cominciò a correre, saltellando nelle pozzanghere.

-Piantala di splashare! Rischi di scivolare!

-Eh, è divertente!

Ovviamente, l'osceno gelato dal nome di effusione non compariva nel rigoroso supermercato teutonico, ma, in compenso, optarono per una vaschetta mista e si diressero verso le casse, finché, vicino al reparto dei latticini, non incontrarono Roderich, intento a confrontare due confezioni di burro.

-Rod! – squittì Feliciano, lanciandoglisi incontro.

Feliciano e Roderich si conoscevano? E come?

Ludwig vide chiaramente l'austriaco trasalire alla vista, sbiancare e riassumere solo dopo qualche attimo il naturale colorito.

-Fe-felice. – balbettò – E' un piacere rivederti, ne è passato di tempo.

-Vero! – esclamò – Come stai?

-Bene. – rispose meccanicamente, senza porsi davvero la domanda – Che ci fai qui?

-Compro gelato col mio ragazzo! – esclamò.

Gelato che quasi cadde a terra, quando Ludwig gli sentì rispondere così.

-Ohi, Feliciano!

Roderich portò lo sguardo sul ragazzo più giovane – Oh, allora è genetico davvero.

-Genetico cosa? Genetico cosa?

-Feli, Rod è il coinquilino di Gil. – spiegò, brevemente Ludwig.

L'italiano inclinò la testa, curioso, e poi piantò i giganteschi occhi limpidi su quelli del pianista.

-Sei il fidanzato di Gil? – chiese – Ma allora possiamo vederci spesso! Usciamo a quattro!

-Non sono il suo fidanzato. – chiarì, secco – A proposito, Ludwig. – e portò lo sguardo sull'altro – Non lo vedo da stamattina, sai dove possa essere?

Scosse la testa – Diceva sarebbe tornato per mezzogiorno.

Roderich si lasciò sfuggire un "mh" preoccupato.

-Ci vediamo stasera a casa, ragazzi. – disse loro – Se vi va, ovviamente, c'è una sacher che sta raffreddando in cucina.

-Sarà perfetta col gelato! – esclamò Feliciano, al settimo cielo – Oh, Ludwig, prendiamo anche un film? Qual è il tuo film preferito? Sai qual è il mio? Oh, Rod, il tuo…?

Ma, quando si voltò, l'austriaco era scomparso.

Feliciano scrollò le spalle – Secondo me, stanno insieme. E' andato di sicuro a cercarlo.

Ludwig intervenne, schiarendosi la voce – Ascolta, ma tu come conosci Roderich?

-Oh? Beh, ti ricordi di Antonio? – domandò – Beh, mio fratellastro...

* * *

Dove sei?

Con questo tempo orrendo, senza ombrello, non avverti su dove sei?

Potrebbe esserti caduto un uovo di grandine in testa, oppure potresti essere scivolato sul bagnato… o magari investito da un pirata della strada. E se ti avessero derubato di nuovo? E se stavolta avevano un coltello?

Oh, Gilbert, quando ti troverò ti accoltellerò io stesso.

Rispondi almeno a questo maledetto cellulare!

Il numero da lei chiamato non è al momento disponibile, ovviamente, riprovate più tardi, ovviamente, e se è stato squartato cosa riprovo? Ok, sto andando nel panico, sembro mia madre.

Ci mancava solo Feliciano.

E Antonio. Antonio non scompariva.

Antonio… Antonio non muoveva il suo culo senza avvisare. E aveva un bel culo.

Anche Gilbert, sì, però. No, aspetta, sto davvero pensando ai loro fondoschiena? E con la parola "culo"? Questa convivenza mi fa malissimo.

Cielo, che imbarazzo.

Dove sei, Gilbert?

La pioggia si sta calmando… forse stai già tornando a cas- eccoti. In un bar. Con della birra davanti, ah, come al tuo solito!

Ma adesso mi senti- oh, se- dio, sei tutto intero.

Allora sei proprio tu.

Alzi il volto – Rod, che ci fai qui?

-Passavo… ho l'ombrello, vieni.

-Oh! Sì, certo.

Lasci sul tavolino i soldi… venti euro? Ma co-co-…dovrò insegnarti dell'economia, prima o poi.

-Possiamo andare!

Gil, che sorride in quel modo sempre così sicuro di sé, quasi arrogante.

Non è che sia bello canonicamente: non sembra una statua di Prassitele e, di certo, non potrebbe competere con altri, eppure, è come un magnete per le pulsioni.

Almeno, le mie.

Lo so, suona ridicolo insistere a dirlo dopo mesi, ma io non sono certo il genere di persona che ha una relazione di sesso. Ma Gilbert mi fa quell'effetto.

Gilbert mi fa venir voglia di afferrare le cose, di vivere intensamente, anche in modo irrazionale, a dirla tutta. Non mi fa sentire protetto, non mi fa sentire al sicuro, ma mi dà la scossa dell'adrenalina.

Gil che sta sotto l'ombrello scrutando il cielo come un bambino.

A modo suo, è tenero.

Voglio dire, sotto le continue dichiarazioni di magnificenza, sotto l'aria da spaccone maleducato, sotto l'aggressività e le urla… molto in fondo e molto a modo suo, Gilbert è tenero. Si preoccupa tanto di suo fratello, per esempio, e, quando il suo amico credeva di avere non ricordo quale malattia sessualmente trasmissibile, gli ha fatto praticamente da balia per giorni.

E ogni volta che mi perdo viene a cercarmi.

Non faccio che perdermi in questa città… mi sentirò mai a casa?

Mi sentirò mai bene senza Vienna?

-Che c'è, femminuccia, siamo pensierosi?

Schernisce sempre.

-Pensavo a Vienna.

Stupida sincerità.

Stupida pioggia.

Stupidissimi pensieri sull'effetto che mi fai.

-Com'è?

È il quartiere dei musei pieno di luci.

È la villa, le cui sculture esterne sembrano danzare nella notte.

È una pasticceria ad ogni angolo.

E ad ogni angolo un suonatore.

È a Natale Vanillekipferl sotto la neve.

È l'odore sgradevole dei cavalli per la città.

È il sorriso immenso di tutti i bambini che li vedono e vogliono fare un giro panoramico in carrozza.

È la magia di un fiume che la sera brilla e al mattino canta.

Vienna non è casa nemmeno per i viennesi, è il paese delle bambole de Lo schiaccianoci, una favola continua.

Mi sistemo gli occhiali, perché non voglio che scendano, mentre tiro su col naso.

-Vienna è l'insieme di tutte le melodie.

-Un pasticcio? – lo dice con tono morbido, per scherzare.

-Una miscela.

-Allora come noi due.

Non lo stavo guardando in volto e sono certo che è per questo che ha trovato il coraggio di accennare un discorso simile.

Alzo gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, ma si è già voltato, fingendo di guardare qualcosa.

Piove ancora forte, ma si ferma. Cosa sta- un pacchetto?

-È per me?

-Non te lo sto dando mica perché mi fanno male le mani!

-Che modi sono?

-Prendilo!

Un regalo per me… che assurdità. Le cose fatte senza motivo non mi convincono, anche se sono proprio tipiche di Gilbert.

La carta spessa e rossa mi ricorda i pacchetti di Natale e, probabilmente, al negozio hanno proprio usato quella delle feste avanzata.

Mahler.

La sinfonia numero due.

"Prenditelo."

"Ma te l'ho regalato io."

"Prenditelo."

-Ma come…?

-È quella giusta? – mi incalza subito, nervoso e quasi supplicante.

"Prenditelo."

Ora è tornato da me.

Non quello di Antonio, un altro. Ma la sostanza è la stessa.

-Noi. – lo fisso dritto negli occhi – "Noi" siamo un pasticcio.

Sembra deprimersi, perché non capisce, che a me, tutto sommato, piace così.

Anche se è disordinato.

Anche se è un po' strano.

Devi sporcare gli attrezzi, per cucinare la torta.

Mi sporgo, raggiungendolo e baciandolo.

Un bacio solo, un bacio casto – che, quindi, quasi, non sembra nostro – sulla guancia.

Avverto la sua guancia farsi bollente per l'imbarazzo.

E la pioggia scroscia contro il nostro ombrello trasparente, ma non è rumore, il suo. È musica.

-È quello giusto.

* * *

Entrarono in casa col passo leggero e li trovarono seduti sul divano, davanti ad un Wegener. Per essere più precisi, Ludwig era seduto, Feliciano era addormentato in una posizione da contorsionista.

-Ho idea che gli stiliti stessero più comodi. – mormorò Roderich.

-Bentornati. Scusate, ma è un caso disperato.

-Oh, non ti preoccupare, lo so.

-In che senso, "lo sai"? – domandò Gilbert voltandosi.

-Oh. Emh.

Ludwig soccorse l'austriaco, intervenendo – Roderich era un amico del suo fratellastro, Antonio.

"Amico", Roderich supponeva si potesse dire così. In effetti.

"Saremo eterni, Rod."

"Non puoi aspettarti che le cose sopravvivano in eterno."

Sorrise, ma alzò entrambe la mani in segno di resa – Oh, Ludwig, tutto bene, non preoccuparti. – le riabbassò e spostò lo sguardo su Gilbert, un poco confuso – Antonio è un mio ex.

Gilbert si disse che erano adulti.

Gilbert si disse che tutti hanno degli ex. E che essere gelosi di un ex è stupido.

Gilbert si disse che Roderich non era tenuto a dirglielo e, anzi, era apprezzabile lo facesse ora.

Gilbert si disse tante cose, ma era un pessimo ascoltatore.

Ringhiò solo un sommesso "Capito" e poi si sedette, senza dir nulla, di fianco al fratello. Gli sottrasse la birra che aveva in mano e si mise a guardare il film, senza scomodarsi nemmeno a rivolgere lo sguardo a Roderich.

Non è che fosse arrabbiato per qualcosa, ma Gilbert era di natura geloso e, peggio ancora, questa volta gli importava davvero, e non voleva che, guardandolo in faccia, la cosa fosse palese anche agli occhi di Roderich.

Ludwig si sentì come se fosse in mezzo a due cecchini.

Deglutì – Ah, Rod, la torta era molto buona. Ho cercato di fermare Feli prima che la risucchiasse ma credo sia un miracolo se ve ne è lasciate due fette.

-Non ti preoccupare. – garantì – Il cibo è fatto per essere mangiato.

-E i corpi per essere usati.

Gilbert non si era reso conto di aver parlato.

-Come, prego?

-Si può sapere quanti ex hai? Ti eri ripromesso di fare un album di figurine?

-Non sono affari tuoi.

-Cos'è? Devi usare il culo come un casello autostradale o non sei felice?

-Ribadisco che la cosa non ti riguarda. – sibilò, cercando di mantenere la calma.

-Quanti sono? – gridò ancora Gilbert.

Ludwig sarebbe voluto sparire all'istante, non solo perché la conversazione era molto privata, ma anche perché si stava preannunciando come qualcosa di alquanto furioso.

-Poi sia uomini che donne! Accidenti e hai pure cattivo gusto, come con quel mezzo trans di Elizabeth!

-Se tu fossi una donna, ti vestiresti come una prostituta ucraina!

-Se fossi una donna, potrei permettermelo!

-Ragazzi, questi discorsi non hanno senso…

-Pfft! – sfoderò un tono perfido – Viva l'autostima.

-Ah, già! Dimenticavo che probabilmente ti piacciono i tipi scolpiti, come Ludwig, così ti legano meglio!

-…come sono finito dentro questo discorso?

-Lascia tuo fratello fuori da questa storia, sei tu che ti senti minacciato perché l'unica cosa grossa che hai è l'ego.

Colpito e affondato.

-Non sembrava proprio che non ti piacesse.

-Speravo, ok? – gridò, senza controllarsi più – Volevo innamorarmi, una, due, tante volte. E ogni volta finiva male, e ogni volta finivo scartato per qualcun altro, ma ci ricascavo sempre, ok? Ma sono affari miei. La mia stupida ingenuità non ti riguarda. – negli occhi saettava una patina lucida – Cosa c'è di sbagliato, eh?

-Che stavolta non lo hai fatto!

Stop. Riavvolgi.

-Scusa?

A quel punto, non era più una sensazione, Ludwig era effettivamente di troppo. Strisciò via, portandosi dietro, in braccio, Feliciano, che ancora dormiva, beatamente ignaro. Quando i due furono nell'altra stanza, Roderich si avvicinò a Gilbert, che aveva abbassato la testa, negando il volto.

La voce di Roderich era improvvisamente tremante, claudicante – Cosa intendi?

-Niente.

-Parla. – gli intimò, in piedi di fianco a lui, ma sentendosi infinitamente piccolo.

Gilbert giocherellava nervosamente con le mani, serrando i pugni e stritolandosi le dita.

-Perché con me riesci a fare sesso e basta?

Roderich sembrò non capire, arcuò un sopracciglio – Sarebbe questo il problema?

Il tedesco serrò i pugni con più forza.

-Gil.

-Cosa c'è?

-Dove ti ho baciato oggi?

Rialzò lo sguardo, e quando lo fece, incontrò il viso di Roderich, davanti al suo, con un'espressione malinconica e un'ammissione di debolezza.

-Io ti…

-Non dirlo. – lo pregò, con tono severo – Non dirlo, o andrà tutto male di nuovo.

Gilbert gli diede retta, per una volta.

Rimase in silenzio, cercando di memorizzare quanti più dettagli possibile di quella scena, come se dovesse scomparire presto e quello fosse l'ultimo attimo di serenità. Tremante, come un bambino, come non era lui.

Lo rendeva pazzo, ecco il punto.

Lo faceva andare completamente fuori di testa.

L'aria da arrogante damerino figlio di papà lo rendeva violento.

Il corpo apollineo e lo sguardo dionisiaco lo rendevano lascivo.

Il talento per la musica, la voce di ghiaccio, l'irritabilità spocchiosa, l'elegante lentezza in ogni gesto… tutto si riuniva nella formula chimica della follia pura.

Era arsenico in una boccetta di cristallo.

Roderich Edelstein, pietra preziosa un paio di palle, era mercurio: metallico, brillante, tossico.

Lo amava.

Lo amava tanto da impazzire.

Si sarebbe strappato la pelle di dosso, fosse servito, si sarebbe buttato nelle fiamme. E non sapeva come del semplice desiderio di possesso si fosse trasformato nella peggiore di tutte le dipendenze.

Non avrebbe potuto scegliere la droga come i suoi coetanei? No, ovvio.

Roderich Edelstein. Nella mente, si arrotolò quel nome sulla lingua, passandoselo tra i denti, assaporandolo nelle fauci.

Roderich Edelstein.

-Sei mio.

Lo tirò a sé per il colletto della camicia.

Lo baciò finché le due apnee non furono una e così i loro battiti.

-Vuoi credere di avere il controllo della situazione? – sussurrò all'orecchio il pianista, prima di mordergli il lobo.

-Non ho detto di non appartenerti a mia volta.

"Non puoi aspettarti che le cose sopravvivano in eterno".

Un sorriso amaro sul suo volto. Gilbert non lo scorse.

* * *

-E questo è quanto. – concluse Gilbert, incrociando fieramente le braccia a petto.

Francis rimaneva perplesso, rigirando la sua insalata di patate nel piatto, come se la risposta fosse nascosta lì dentro.

-Non dici nulla? – protestò il tedesco, geloso.

-Senti, ma… questo tipo, il suo ex, non ti ha detto com'è finita?

-Non mi sembra importante.

-Mh. – borbottò – Come hai detto che si chiama? Alejandro?

-No, un nome più strano…

-Fernando?

-No, no, come… come Casanova.

Francis spappolò definitivamente le patate e sbarrò gli occhi, - Antonio?

Gilbert annuì, senza cogliere la nota di allarme negli occhi a palla dell'amico.

-Antonio? – insistette.

-Sì.

-Antonio "chiappe d'oro" Fernández Carriedo? – esplicitò, con un significativo sguardo di sottecchi.

-Nah! – scrollò le spalle Gilbert – Non credo sia quello.

Sperava.

Cioè dai.

-Quanti spagnoli con fratellastri italiani pensi ci siano a Berlino? Della nostra età. Gay. – mise in bocca un po' di quella pappetta in cui aveva ridotto il pranzo – E' "chiappe d'oro", fidati.

-Senti, non so in quali locali tu abbia sentito di questo tipo, ma…

-Sei fottuto.

-Francis, senza offesa, ma…

-Senti, c'è un motivo se per locali gay non hai un soprannome che è "chiappe d'oro".

-Il fatto che non frequento certi posti?

-Informati su come è finita tra lui e uno il cui culo ha una pagina fan su facebook. – bevve un sorso d'acqua – Consiglio spassionato.

Il tedesco borbottò qualcosa, smettendo di guardare l'amico. Era andato da lui per festeggiare e sentirsi fare dei complimenti, non per ritrovarsi più insicuro di prima.

Francis captò il cambio d'umore e, per un po' di senso di colpa, ammorbidì la voce e decise di aggiustare il tiro.

-Non voglio deprimerti, ok? Gil, voglio dire, sono felice se voi avete "qualcosa", ora, ma io sono del partito che l'informazione sia potere e tu devi scoprire tutto lo scopribile su lui e la sua liaison con Antonio.

-Senza offesa, Francis. – sbottò – Ma non intendo passare il tempo della mia storia d'amore ad occuparmi di un ex.

-Come ti pare. – scrollò le spalle.

-Non dire "come ti pare" quando non lo pensi.

Francis, che aveva la tendenza ad offendersi, quando i suoi consigli sentimentali venivano ignorati, non riuscì a trattenersi dall'usare il suo tono più duro – Antonio Fernández Carriedo non è il tipo che viene mollato, fine.

-Ah e io sì, giusto?

-Non tu. – roteò gli occhi al cielo – Roderich.

-Che intendi?

-Che non devi preoccuparti di chi ama qualcuno, ma di chi non l'ha più amato.

-Non ha senso.

-Sai meglio di me che ha pienamente senso… - prese a cercare con lo sguardo qualche cameriera graziosa – In fondo, non ti ha forse zittito per questo?

Gilbert stava per replicare, quando venne interrotto da una mano sulla spalla.

-Ehi!

Il piccolo Feliciano gli stava davanti, con un'espressione da giuggiolone, come fosse un cagnolino o qualcosa di simile. Era così magrolino e piccolo per la sua età, che la divisa gli stava un po' larga, facendolo sembrare ancora più un bambino; eppure era grazioso.

Aveva perennemente un'aria serena e dolce, e capiva come la cosa potesse piacere a suo fratello- non che fosse il suo tipo, però era esattamente l'opposto di Ludwig e Ludwig aveva bisogno esattamente di una persona ai suoi antipodi, qualcuno che lo ammorbidisse e, allo stesso tempo, qualcuno di cui prendersi cura.

Feliciano era come avere un figlio: sei tu a badare a lui, tecnicamente, ma è lui a farti crescere come mai prima. E ti dona un amore immenso, che – Gilbert ne era convinto – né lui né il suo pianista avrebbero saputo cavar fuori, perché devi essere incredibilmente puro per avere quel tipo di sentimento in cui l'altro viene prima di te.

-Ehi, due mani sinistre! – ridacchiò, prendendolo in giro – Non dovresti essere a scuola? Vuoi bere qualcosa con noi?

-Volentieri. – sorrise – Comunque sono uscito prima, perché volevo parlare un po' con te.

-Vedi, anche io faccio il mio effetto! – scherzò Gilbert, ridendo verso l'amico – Francis, questo è Feli, Feli, Francis.

-Enchanté. Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, merci.

-Parlez-vous français ?

-Je parle un petit peu français, il est semblable à l'italien...

-Notre langage est à notre intellect ce que l'air est à nos poumons.

Feliciano trasalì - Pouvez-vous... emh... répéter plus lentement?

-Maurice Druon. – lo informò, divertito – Gilbert, tuo genero è un buon poliglotta.

-Non credo sia la qualità preferita da Ludwig. – beccò – Dai, Feliciano, raccontami di cosa volevi parlarmi.

L'italiano si sedette accanto agli altri due e tenne lo sguardo basso, imbarazzato alla ricerca delle parole per qualche minuto – Tu… sei il nuovo fidanzato di Roderich, giusto?

-Suppongo si possa vederla così.

-Giusto! – esclamò Francis – Dai, Gilbert, chiediamogli del gossip!

-Non . – ringhiò, scandendo le sillabe – Non useremo Feliciano come un paparazzo.

-Chiedigli almeno se è davvero "chiappe d'oro" suo fratello!

Feliciano li interruppe – Fratellastro.

-Quindi è lui?

Annuì, - Beh, sì, lo chiamano così.

Francis si sistemò sulla sedia, inclinandosi con l'aria di chi si aspetta delle scuse e un riconoscimento per le brillanti deduzioni, ma non giunse nessuno dei due. Gilbert era occupato a fingere di non essere geloso, mentre chiedeva di nuovo a Feliciano di parlare liberamente.

L'italiano esitò di nuovo, un po' intimorito dal fratello di Ludwig, che sembrava, per quanto più allegro, meno gentile e disponibile.

-Io… sono preoccupato che Roderich stia male ancora, se poi tra voi andasse male. – spiegò, mormorando, come se le parole fossero piccoli fili di lana e lui mettesse insieme un gomitolo – So che non si fanno giuramenti di stare insieme sempre, se non si è sposati, ma puoi non dirgli mai cose cattive? Perché lui è il tipo che ci rimugina su… - alzò timidamente lo sguardo – E non gli piace che fai promesse se non le mantieni, perché ci crede.

"Non dirlo."

-Cose cattive?

-Antonio… - borbottò Feliciano – Beh, non è molto delicato. Dice sempre quello che pensa, solo che sia le cose belle che quelle brutte, ma non ha molti… emh, "freni" si può dire? "vie di mezzo"? e quindi finisce che quelle belle sono molto belle ma, eh, sai, quelle brutte molto brutte.

"Non dirlo".

-È finita male? – si ritrovò a chiederlo senza rendersene conto.

Feliciano meditò bene su quale parola usare, poi, accompagnando le parole con un veloce gesto delle mani che si scontravano ed allontanavano e un sonoro "clap", disse.

-Kaputt!

Gilbert era rimasto in silenzio, mentre Francis aveva borbottato che sì, lui l'aveva detto.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo non era il tipo che venisse abbandonato.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo non era mai "quello lasciato".

Il che, a tutti gli effetti, a Gilbert dava un fastidio terribile.

* * *

Nei ricordi, si dice, i colori siano sempre più vividi ed intensi. Così, ogni memoria di Roderich, quando gli si affacciava alla mente era più Dolce o Amara al massimo, senza equilibrio né decenza.

Ad Antonio pensava. E spesso.

E ci pensava senza accorgersi e senza potervi porre rimedio.

Era come quell'estate: costante caldo in ogni parte del corpo. Poteva farsi venti docce, ma avrebbe comunque avuto un caldo tremendo appena fuori.

Era una persecuzione.

Roderich aveva provato di tutto: dalla romantica fino al melenso relazione con Elizabeth a quella tempesta ormonale che era Gilbert, passando per amanti occasionali più o meno turpi.

Era molte volte stato sul punto di credere di stare di nuovo amando, in quel modo ridicolo e puro con cui – oramai ne era convinto – si può amare una volta e basta nella vita. Già dato, già fatto.

Eccolo, un'illusione dietro l'altra e poi la sberla sul naso.

Si dice che la vita è una gara, che se ti ritiri dal gioco puoi solo perdere, e allora, sotto sotto, perché a Roderich sembrava di aver assistito solo ad un'infinita serie di falli ai suoi danni?

Il danno e la beffa in un circolo vizioso, abbracciati in eterno.

Roderich era stanco.

Roderich voleva poter dimenticare.

Così, ad un certo punto, semplicemente si era detto che non importava. Se dormi con troppe persone, è come se avessi sempre dormito da solo.

Il calore di un corpo o è familiare o è impercettibile nella sua interezza.

"Cosa stai cercando?"

"Ti do l'impressione di stare cercando qualcosa?"

Gilbert quella volta aveva scrollato le spalle; l'avrebbe fatto ancora?

"Hai sempre quel broncio malinconico. – ridacchiò Antonio – Anche quando sorridi, sembri corrucciato."

"Meglio di te. – sibilò, aveva sibilato? Contro Antonio? Con quale forza? Improbabile, forse ricordava male e aveva solo mormorato – Tu, anche da serio, hai sempre un'espressione allegra, mi sento preso in giro."

"E perché mai?"

"Ho capito che qualcosa non va."

"Non puoi aspettarti che le cose sopravvivano in eterno."

Roderich si accese una sigaretta di Gilbert, sedendosi al pianoforte.

L'odore buono della musica lo invadeva.

"Roderich, cos'hai? – gli aveva chiesto Elizabeth – Sembri …"

"Bucato?"

"Scusa?"

"Vedi, una parte, piccola piccola, di me, è morta oggi. Il problema è che non so se ne sia nata un'altra o se ora io sia bucato."

Suonava quasi come se fosse su una nave pronta ad affondare, come se il domani fosse palesemente irrealizzabile.

"Si può avere una relazione perfettamente appagante e voler comunque andare a letto con qualcun altro?"

"Certo, si chiama non avere una relazione perfettamente appagante."

Si sentiva vecchio, come se al posto del sangue avesse polvere nelle vene.

Aveva amato, aveva tentato di amare, stava riprovando ad amare, ma aveva un senso quel balletto? In fondo, cos'era ballare, se non un inutile accompagnamento per una musica perfetta di suo, sintomo dell'incapacità umana di rimanere fermi?

Una prova di debolezza.

Il desiderio di bucare lo spazio, invaderlo, dominarlo.

Forse la vera forza era arrendersi, rimanere fermi e non far null'altro che tacere.

Forse, si ripeteva, c'era qualcosa di più nobile nella mera contemplazione.

…però, non gli riusciva.

Insisteva, persisteva. Tentava, schiantandosi.

Era un eterno, idiota, Icaro.

Così come nella musica non si accontentava mai e cercava sempre di superarsi, così, ogni giorno, provava a non arrendersi alla rassegnazione. Forse era ottimismo, chissà, forse ingenuità-

Non era il tipo che metteva il dovere prima del piacere, ugualmente non era in grado di smettere di inseguire quello che credeva potesse soddisfarlo.

Che fosse una torta, un concerto, del sesso, poco importava; Roderich Edelstein desiderava.

Senza troppo clamore, senza mai scomporsi, ma bramava, come un animale.

E Gilbert Beilschmidt era il suo nuovo pezzo di torta, non avrebbe appoggiato la forchetta prima di essere sazio.

E non era nemmeno prossimo.

Lo sentiva, quando accadeva, che non si sarebbe stancato velocemente: perché erano compatibilmente infiammabili, pronti a bruciare appena si toccavano.

Si innescava quel calore ustionante e le loro pelli sembravano fondersi.

Tutte le sue storie, una dietro l'altra, erano stati patti grandiosi, pompe magne di illusioni e promesse, accordi stilati in poesia; ora aveva Gilbert e la sua relazione con lui non era un contratto dal registro elevato e con magniloquenti giuramenti. Era un gioco di potere.

Era un negarsi e protrarsi, era vincere e perdere in continuazione.

Facevano l'amore come se non esistesse null'altro nell'universo e non avevano bisogno di razionalizzare la cosa o renderla ufficiale.

Roderich non sarebbe andato da nessun'altra parte. Non aveva un altro posto.

Gilbert non sarebbe andato da nessun'altra parte. Non voleva un altro posto.

Quel letto, quei polsi, quel sesso erano abbastanza.

Il gemito di una certa voce è un legame più saldo di qualsiasi anello.

Ed erano legati, in modo drammaticamente sincero, supponeva.

Beveva il suo caffè, con quella spruzzata di cognac che tanto adorava.

Chissà perchè Gilbert gli aveva chiesto come gli piacesse il caffè... poi si ritrovò a sapere che sapeva come lo prendeva l'altro: al mattino, nero con due cucchiaini di latte freddo, nel resto del giorno praticamente beveva latte con due cucchiaini di caffè. Quasi faceva ridere.

Quasi era tenero.

"Sicuramente dolce."

Scosse la testa.

No, lui non era un tipo da pensieri dolci.

Roderich era un tipo da intensità. Aveva una perversa dipendenza dalla potenza, di qualsiasi tipo: sessuale, gustativa, musicale.

In fondo, era per questo che, da sempre, si innamorava di gente con una personalità forte, perforante. Non gli interessavano i neutri.

Roderich voleva l'intensità di una scossa elettrica.

E la scomoda sensazione d'essere preda di qualcosa, perchè tutto il resto, spesso, non faceva che apparirgli tremendamente controllabile.

La musica era totale, era astrazione.

Si sedeva e non c'erano linee, confini, dimensioni fisiche. Non aveva sesso né orientamento, nome né volto, non aveva passato né futuro.

Solo sentimenti, astratti ed assoluti, che il cuore – vecchio, caro, muscolo cavo – gli pompava in tutte le vene, fino a sottometterlo in un dominio armonico e rapsodico.

Era solo lui.

La melodia lenitiva gli percorreva ogni cellula.

L'euritmia delle pause e dei suoni era l'incantevole promessa di una pace oltre il caos dell'universo.

E quella presenza persistente, dolorosa, di rumori del "resto" veniva eliminata dalla sublime musica extradiegetica. Mozart poteva far danzare la pioggia, dio no.

Solo che, ultimamente, la pioggia danzava anche per la voce di Gilbert.

E questo era strano.

* * *

Tutti i muscoli di Lovino erano tesi fino allo spasmo. Lo sforzo gli rendeva la carne dura, inquieta.

Strinse denti, stringendo le labbra fino a soffocare ogni gemito.

Sarebbe bastato un ultimo sforzo e …

-Lovi!

… e niente. Ovviamente.

-Lovi! - sentì insistere – So che sei in bagno!

-Già! - sbottò, furioso – E, secondo te, cosa c'ero a fare?

Feliciano si intristì – Ti disturbo?

Lovino uscì dalla porta, allacciandosi i pantaloni – Lascia perdere, tanto mi hai distratto.

-Devo raccontarti un milione di cose!

-Se riesci a condensarle nei tre minuti di tempo che ti do.

-Cattivo! - sbuffò – Non si tratta così un fratello minore! Dovresti viziami!

-Tic toc tic toc.

Feliciano entrò in panico e prese ad urlare a macchinetta – Ho incontrato Roderich l'altro giorno, sai, l'ex di Totò? Oooh è così bello ancora! E sta con il fatello di Ludwig! Non è stupendo? Così è come se fossimo due amici che escono con due amici... anche se Roderich e io non siamo proprio amici... cioè non penso che lui... Aah! Comunque ero preoccupato, quindi sono corso a dire a Gilbert, che poi è il fratello di Ludwig, "ehi tu non ferirlo!", volevo suonare come un mafioso, ma mi sa che sono sembrato più che altro un moccioso... oh, però, Ludwig era così così bello l'altro giorno, sai che siamo andati a prendere un gelato e...?

-Stop! - lo zittì, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra – Punto uno: overdose informativa, ho chiesto un riassunto, non uno speed-up in stile chipmunks; punto due: non spaventeresti nemmeno un gatto; punto tre: sai che non approvo che tu esca con quel crucco.

-Non è carino chiamarlo "crucco"! A te non piaceva, quando lo zio ci diceva "terroni" ed è la stessa cosa.

-No, non lo è. - aprì il frigo e prese un generoso sorso di latte – In ogni caso, chi o cosa frequenti Roderich non sono affari tuoi.

-Ma non trovi magnifico che ci siamo potuti reincontrare?

-No.

-Perchè? - squittì, sconcertato.

-Felice, ti prego, gli ultrasuoni no. - lo supplicò – Ascolta, non tirare fuori questa storia con Antonio, sai quanto odi parlarne.

Feliciano abbassò lo sguardo – Non capisco.

-In che senso?

-E' Roderich quello mollato, che senso ha che Antonio faccia l'offeso?

-Non è amore, è guerra. - tagliò corto Lovino.

La mamma di Antonio, spesso, per ridere, chiamava Feliciano e Lovino rispettivamente Venezia e Roma, amore e guerra.

Perchè così erano: Feliciano che cercava sempre pace, serenità, amore, riempiendo la stanza di dipinti, e Lovino che strillava rabbioso, litigando con tutti e riempiendo la casa di note elettriche- sì, perchè Lovino suonava, e bene. E cantava, con quella voce mediterranea e calda.

Era anche bravo in cucina, anche se nessuno avrebbe saputo dire chi fosse meglio tra lui e il fratello minore.

Ed era bello, sì. Lovino era bello.

Anche Feliciano, ma quest'ultimo non aveva il fascino un po' imbronciato e un po' dongiovannesco del maggiore, forse anche solo per una questione di sfacciataggine.

Non erano poi così diversi, in fondo. E anche Lovino era innamorato, anche se non l'aveva mai detto ad alta voce.

Ma lo sapevano tutti.

Lovino era innamorato di Belle.

E non da giorni o mesi, ma da anni.

Era stato il classico colpo di fulmine, in cui il suo cuore si era fermato e tutto intorno a lei si era riempito di luce. Peccato che, poco dopo, quello stesso cuore fosse stato frantumato da un "Lovi, Feli, ecco la mia ragazza" candidamente proferito da Antonio.

Sì, Belle era la fidanzata di Antonio.

Sì, Antonio la tradiva. Con mezza Berlino.

Sì, Lovino non lo avrebbe mai fatto, invece.

...sì, Belle rimaneva comunque follemente innamorata di Antonio.

Un amore senza speranza,quello del giovane italiano, destinato, come nel peggiore dei romanzi d'amore, a tener segregati in sé sentimenti scomodi e dolorosi per anni ed anni. E Antonio e Feliciano sapevano, ma cos'avrebbero dovuto o potuto fare?

Era tutto matematicamente logico: se Belle non l'amava, nessuno avrebbe potuto costringerla, e, in fin dei conti, Lovino stava bene col suo amore rassegnato e senza speranza: non gli piaceva inseguire o legare. Era come un mustang e trattava gli altri nel medesimo modo.

Feliciano non capiva bene, lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farsi amare da Ludwig,se questi non l'avesse ricambiato; mentre Lovino non era tipo da sforzi, credeva nel magnetismo e nella gravità.

Non era nemmeno come se la stesse aspettando, perchè sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo nulla tra loro. Semplicemente, Lovino si basava su due assiomi: non dipendere a chi ami e se ami ti basta che l'altro sia felice, non ti serve sia tuo.

Certo, più volte aveva pensato di dirle, almeno, ti abbandonare Antonio perchè lui, no, non la meritava, ma lei sapeva benissimo di poter avere di meglio. Soltanto, non lo voleva.

Belle era come il mare per Lovino: un perenne e sommesso richiamo, che non gli era possibile zittire. Era sempre presente, anche solo come sottofondo.

Belle era l'odore caramellato dei croissant al mattino, il vento frizzante sulla faccia quando da piccoli si andava sull'altalena, era il piacevole sfinimento tiepido all'altezza dello stomaco dopo un bel sogno.

Belle era.

E non è che si dovesse aggiungere altro.

Per questo, sotto sotto, a Lovino andava bene non essere ricambiato: perchè lei era comunque ovunque e godeva della sua luce, come la luna aveva quella riflessa del sole- non serviva fosse sua, finchè poteva vederla sorridere.

A Feliciano tornarono in mente le parole di Roderich: "Oh, allora è genetico davvero."... e si disse che era davvero contento che Lovino fosse eterosessuale. Non che non si sentisse escluso, a volte, o che non volesse un confronto e un dialogo, anzi, forse sarebbero stati più uniti come fratelli; ma Feliciano sapeva che si sarebbe davvero fatto delle domande, chiedendosi se il suo amore non fosse altro che qualche gene sballato o qualche graffio nel DNA. E si domandò se Ludwig se lo chiedeva mai o se, più probabilmente, non si era mai nemmeno posto la domanda, visto che a lui più che i perchè interessava la realtà.

-A che pensi? - lo sorprese Lovino.

-Dimmi, Lovi, beh, ti chiedi mai...

-Cosa?

-Se davvero qualcosa sia contronatura in me?

Lovino gli mostrò un sorriso sprezzante – Certo, la tua stupidità.

Feliciano gli si lanciò contro, abbracciandolo e stringendolo a sé in una morsa inscindibile.

-Feli, vorrei farmi un panino!

-Anche a me, anche a me!

-Ma, se non mi lasci le mani, come dovrei fartelo?

-Nutella! Nutella!

-Feli. - rimarcò – Se non mi molli, non posso muovere le mani.

-Mi ci metti lo zucchero?

Lovino rabbrividì – Metti lo zucchero sul pane e nutella?

-Il pane tedesco è così salato! - si lamentò.

Il maggiore non protestò: in effetti, rispetto al pane italiano e quello toscano in particolare, il pane tedesco aveva un sapore molto deciso. Gli sembrava più fuori luogo voler cenare con pane e nutella, ma non disse altro.

Feliciano lo lasciò libero di respirare e si accucciò su uno sgabello della cucina. Lasciava dondolare le gambe come un bambino da un muretto.

-Ehi, Lovi.

-Dimmi. - mormorò, automaticamente, senza guardarlo.

-Ti ricordi quando Roderich ci preparava i biscotti?

-L'ho sempre trovato un po' troppo effemminato. - confessò, irritato un poco al pensiero di Antonio.

Feliciano tentò di ignorare quella risposta e passò direttamente alla riflessione successiva – A te, ma anche ad Antonio, credo, Roderich è sempre parso un po' scontroso, amaro... invece io credo che lui sia solo molto chiuso.

Lovino portò gli occhi sul fratello e ne scoprì un'espressione malinconica.

-Penso che... - proseguì – Non sia molto bravo a dire cose dolci, ma lo sia, in fondo, e che suonare melodie o anche cucinare biscotti sia un modo per... tirarlo fuori, ecco. Come se dicesse "pungo, ma non volevo".

-Non è un'attitudine simpatica.

-Non è così diversa dalla tua. - ridacchiò Feliciano – A te come lo fai il panino?

-Sai che sei di un fastidioso cosmico-planetario?

Non guardò Feliciano negli occhi, ma sorrise tra sé e sé, senza essere visto.

Gli venne in mente una vecchia canzone.

_I gesti son quelli, bambina, ti voglio, ti sento, ti muovi, mi sfuggi, mi arrendo... _

* * *

-Voglio farti una domanda! - tuonò, entrando.

Gilbert sbatté la porta così ferocemente che Roderich se la immaginò ridotta a legna da ardere.

-...buongiorno anche a te, Gil.

-Antonio.

-Sai che non è una domanda, vero? - alzò un sopracciglio.

Si ritrovò il viso di Gilbert a una distanza infinitesimale, tanto che sentì il suo tuonare come se fosse nella sua stessa cassa toracica e sussultò.

-Lo ami?

-Prego?

Roderich rimase sulla difensiva, chiedendosi dove il tedesco sarebbe andato a parare.

-Ti ha mollato lui, no? Lo vuoi, lo rimpiangi? - incalzò, sempre più vicino.

Sembrava un leone pronto a sbranarlo.

Se si fosse sentito contraddetto o minacciato, avrebbe attaccato con voce sempre più forte. Come un animale.

Ma Roderich non aveva intenzione di essere la preda delle sue follie.

L'aria elettrica lo eccitava. L'inebriante senso di una tensione tra le corde di un violino umano.

-Lo rivuoi?

-Ti preoccupi davvero di una cosa del genere?

-Certo! - realizzò e biascicò – Cioè... non nel senso... che... cioè.

Roderich schiuse e riaprì le palpebre, divertito. Gilbert era facile da leggere come uno spartito monostrumento delle scuole elementari.

Il pianista austriaco si alzò e, scansando Gilbert, si sedette al pianoforte.

-...non mi interessa qualcuno che mi ha umiliato. Confondi delusione ed amore. - spiegò, sollevando il coperchio della tastiera – Non nego d'aver creduto potesse essere per sempre, ma ora so che non è così. E' come se mi fossi intestardito a voler suonare l'arpa dopo aver scoperto che non era il mio strumento.

Accarezzò i tasti d'avorio bianco e nero.

Il riflesso di luce su di loro pareva quasi caldo.

-Quando... - concluse, in un soffio – ...lo strumento per me era da qualche parte ad aspettarmi.

Gilbert lo sorprese da dietro, baciandogli il collo, scorrendo lungo le sue vertebre.

Roderich inarcò la schiena.

Sentiva le crepe nel suo orgoglio allargarsi, i lembi della sua riservatezza squartarsi.

Poteva percepire le labbra di Gilbert quasi come fossero dita o lame, che gli aprivano la carne e gli liberavano l'anima da ogni remora.

Amare, sinceramente.

Quando capita, quando succede, si dice che sia meraviglioso.

Quando capita, quando succede, si dice che valga la pena qualsiasi cosa.

E ogni rischio era accettabile.

Roderich non sapeva in cosa credere, perchè la fede non gli era mai servita ad un granché.

"Ascolta! – si voltò – Tu cerchi un compagno d'affitto?"

E quella bocca che sapeva costantemente di fumo e birra, come immergersi in uno stereotipo anacronistico sulla virilità teutonica, e la sua che sapeva di cioccolato – e di questo era sicuro, perchè Antonio glielo diceva sempre – sembravano doversi fondere in una sorta di summa dei vizi orali. E così, eccoli, che si inseguivano, pretendendo dall'altro un bacio in più o uno sempre più intenso.

Fino a sfinirsi.

E fermarsi per respirare era come prendere l'altro per fame, torturarlo per un esasperante attimo infinito.

Amare, ossessivamente. Pienamente.

Senza confessarlo.

"Se, quando un albero cade nella foresta, nessuno lo sente, fa davvero rumore?"

Se non diremo d'amarci, se non urleremo ad alta voce questi pensieri, saranno comunque reali? Si può amare senza dirlo?

Roderich sperava di sì.

Perchè sentiva il cuore battere.

Perchè, di improvviso, anche i suoni di Gilbert sembravano quasi un'armonia e non un rumore. E non si era nemmeno accorto di come fosse successo.

Perchè sapeva come voleva il caffè?

Perchè lui si era ricordato di Mahler?

Perchè quella voce si faceva sempre più strada?

"Odori di zucchero a velo."

"Saremo eterni, Rod."

L'amore quasi non fa un suono, mentre si consuma. Ti rimane solo la polvere e l'odore tra le mani.

Come talco.

Antonio gli aveva promesso... oh, al diavolo le promesse!, lui aveva creduto che sarebbe stato diamante e diamante non era. Era solo altro talco, era solo altra futura polvere.

Si chiese che amore sarebbe potuto essere Gilbert. E si rispose che non sarebbe importato, perchè, prima o poi, anche il diamante troverà qualcosa in grado di spezzarlo, così come il talco viene deformato da ogni cosa.

Prima o poi, sarebbe finita comunque.

Aveva ragione Antonio: "Non puoi aspettarti che le cose sopravvivano in eterno."... no, tutto ha una fine.

Anche le sonate.

Anche le sinfonie.

Anche le opere.

Anche il rumore del mare terminerà.

Roderich si liberò dalla presa del tedesco, gli prese i polsi nelle mani e gli crocefisse gli occhi con i propri. Legati indissolubilmente dal nulla.

Gilbert deglutì a fatica.

Quando il pianista aveva quello sguardo serio, implacabile, si sentiva venir meno tutte le forze.

-Sul pianoforte.

Il sussurro era roco, ma insindacabile.

-Sul piano? - tentennò – Ma sei sicuro?

Roderich se lo ricordava, quel primo pomeriggio in cui aveva suonato il pianoforte davanti a Gilbert, che aveva bestemmiato, strillato, insultato. E poi si era buttato sul divano ad ascoltarlo.

Roderich ricordava la prima volta che aveva visto Gilbert dormire.

La prima volta che ne aveva accompagnato i sogni con la sua musica, e, ora, voleva suggellare quell'accompagnamento.

-Sul piano. - garantì – Perché voglio fondere le nostre musiche.

Il biondo arrossì e cercò di nasconderlo con un ghigno.

-L'hai formulata in modo elegante per essere una proposta indecente.

-Suonami.

Perchè a Roderich era improvvisamente chiaro che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe finita, ma questo non la sminuiva. Anzi.

Se non finisse una melodia, sarebbe come se fosse perennemente sospesa ed incompleta, incapace di essere perfetta. E non si può semplicemente continuare in eterno a suonare delle note.

E allora, prego, che, questa volta, non si aspettasse l'eternità.

Era sicuro che sarebbe bastato quello che sarebbe stato.

Ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

"Odori di zucchero a velo."

-...e poi divorami. - aggiunse, con un filo di voce.

Gilbert scese su di lui, senza farselo ripetere, come la notte sulla terra.

Silenzioso, come le nubi, ma pronto a fondersi in un insieme armonioso di suoni con le fronde nere sottostanti. Ogni cosa ha una sua musica, anche i loro respiri, mentre si inseguono.

Talco, diamante.

Le resistenze crollavano, le simmetrie svanivano.

Cominciarono a suonare la loro musica.


End file.
